Rival Is My Love
by sunghyun29
Summary: Mworago? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Memangnya aku punya namjachingu?/ Hm pokoknya yang wajahnya rada tua itu deh/YA ADIK DURHAKA! SUDAH PERGI KAU BABO, AKU MAU MANDI/ Yasudah cepat waktu tinggal— aa 5 menit lagii/ Wae? Bukankah ia sudah sering berucap seperti itu?/ Kau kenapa? Terpesona eoh dengan suaraku?/ Ya Minnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Yesung hah?/ KYUMIN GS CHAP 8 UP
1. The New Student

Title : Hard To Get You

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)

Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)

Lee Donghae (Namja)

Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (Namja)

Sewaktu-waktu ada penambahan cast

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Gaje, Romance maybe.

Pairing : Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, ELF, SMEnt, kecuali kyuhyun punya saya seorang...wuahahahaha *diserbusparkyu

Rate : T

Warning : GENDERSWITCH, Typo(s), bahasa kurang bagus (?), OOC, maklum baru permulaan...

Summary: _Kelas Sungmin kedatangan 3 murid baru sekaligus, dan yang hebatnya lagi mereka semua namja TAMPAN. Kehadiran ketiga namja itu telah membuat satu sekolah gempar, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja langsung jangan lupa di ripuuuw chingu :) *_SummaryGagal-_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyumin HaeHyuk Yewook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari yang cerah mengawali aktivitas pagi ini, begitu juga dengan seorang yeoja imut ini, ia terus bersenandung menuju ke kelasnya...

"Hmmmm...pagi yang cerah" ucap yeoja imut itu seraya menebar senyum manisnya, tak peduli dengan para namja yang sudah mimisan melihat senyum maut dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Memang Lee Sungmin itu adalah idaman para namja di _Daugeun High School_, tempat Sungmin menimba air *plak* menimba ilmu.

"Annyeong Hyukkie-ah, Wookie-ah" sapa sungmin saat sampai dikelasnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di bangkunya. Kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asyik berbincang itu pun menoleh karena merasa dipanggil.

"Ne, Annyeong Minnieeee-ya" sapa Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie dan Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie itu hampir bersamaan.

*Sungmin POV*

Aku pun memasuki kelasku, ya sekarang aku sudah kelas XI SMA, aku mempunyai teman baik, aku menyayangi mereka, namanya Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook, kami bersahabat sudah sejak duduk di bangku SMP, lihat mereka berdua sedang asik mengobrol, aku hampiri saja.

"Annyeong Hyukkie-ah, Wookie-ah" ucapku kepada kedua sahabatku itu sambil memberi senyumanku dan mendudukan diriku di bangku, aku duduk dibelakang Wookie dan Hyukkie, sedangkan aku duduk dengan yeoja blasteran U.S.A, Park Lyssa namanya. Aku pun tersenyum melihat mereka yang melihat kearahku, entahlah aku senang sekali tersenyum, tapi tidak setiap saat, nanti aku disangka tidak waras lagi.

"Ne, Annyeong Minnieeee-ya" sapa Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie dan Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie itu hampir bersamaan dan mulai kembali berbincang. Hahaha dasar mereka itu selalu saja begitu.

Hmmm bel masuk masih 10 menit lagi, kok aku sudah bosan saja ya, ah lebih baik mengulang pelajaran Kim Seonsaengnim saja. Baru saja membuka buku hyukkie sudah mengajakku bicara.

"Minnie kau tau tidak, katanya ada murid baru loh yang akan bersekolah disini" ucap Hyukkie bersemangat.

"Ne?" Ucapku

"Iya min, katanya sih mereka namja tampan" timpal Ryeowook ikut-ikutan.

"Ah, aku jadi tak sabar, semoga saja mereka benar-benar tampan yah Wookie-ya"

"Ne Hyukkie, aku juga"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, mereka ini semangat sekali kalau membicarakan namja tampan, dasar.

"Yak Minnie, kau tidak tertarik ya?" Ucap Hyukkie mendelik, Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya pun hanya terkikik.

"Anni, hanya saja aku tidak memperdulikannya" Ucapku, yah jujur saja memang aku itu bosan dan tidak tertarik.

"Ya, itu sama saja minnie, huh, kau itu buku saja yang dipikirin" Ucap Hyukkie sedikit mengejekku, tapi tak apa aku sudah terbiasa.

"Ne, kau benar Hyukkie-ah" Ucapku.

"Huh"

Aku dan Wookie pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hyukkie yang lucu. Tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku pun mengeluarkan buku fisikaku, hmmm kemana ya si Lyssa? Tumben sekali belum datang, ah belajar sendiri deh.

*Sungmin POV End*

*Author POV*

Park Seonsaengnim pun datang memasuki kelas, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, ia membawa 3 orang namja, ya mereka adalah murid baru yang tadi diperbincangkan HyukMinWook tadi. Seketika itu juga kelas ribut dengan para yeoja, yah memang harus author akui kalau mereka tampan, apalagi suami author si epil itu *oke yg terakhir abaikan* sedangkan para namja terlihat kesal karena mereka memang kyeopta.

"Selamat Pagi, saya disini membawa murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian"

*Author POV End*

*Sungmin POV*

"Selamat Pagi, saya disini membawa murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian"

Eh? Murid baru? Aku pun mendongak melihat ketiga namja itu dan menatapnya satu persatu. Dan saat menatap murid baru yang berwajah stoic itu tak sengaja mata kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum padaku, eh? Kok aku salah tingkah ya? Aisss, aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman mautku, eh kok muka dia memerah ya? Apa aku perasaanku saja? Entahlah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongwoon imnida, panggil saja aku Yesung, aku berasal dari Cho High School, senang bertemu kalian, semoga kami dapat berteman baik, Bangapseumnida" Ucap namja bermata sipit, dan berambut blonde itu.

Cho High School? Bukankah itu sekolah elit yang disekolahi orang-orang kaya dan pintar ya? Wow yesung-ssi daebak. Tapi kenapa pindah kesini? Ah itu urusan mereka.

"Tentu saja Yesung-ssi, kita akan berteman baik, tak masalah, menjadi yeojachingupun aku mau"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu" Para siswa pun hanya ber'huuu' ria (?)

Aissssh, apa-apaan Yoona itu? Dasar yeoja genit, memalukan saja. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yoona. Yoona pun terlihat kesal, ya memang karena banyak mendapat sorakan oleh seisi kelas. HAHAHA. *peaceYoonAddicts-_-v

"Yaaa! Kenapa kalian menyorakiku?" Yoona pun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat aegyo-_- namun tetap aku yang ter-aegyo. *sungminnarsis

"Aissssh Yoona-ah kalau kau mau menjadi yeojachingu Yesung-ssi kau tak pantas, mengacalah terlebih dahulu, lihatlah tubuhmu kurus, badanmu rata, tidak seksi, dan... aisssh... sungguh mengerikan" Ejek pedas satu namja bernama Kim Sundoong.

"Yaaaaaa!" Yoona pun mengepalkan tangannya kearah sundoong.

"Waeeeee? Mau memukulku eoh?" Tanya Sundoong balik

"Ne, tunggu pukulan gratisku nanti diwajah burukmu itu namja pabbo, jelek dan tak punya hati, huh" Ucap Yoona

"Aisssh, mengerikan...pukul saja kalau kau ingat, otakmu itu kan lamban, hahaha, kemarin saja tidak memukulku, hahaaha dasar kau itu sebenarnya ahjumma ahjumma ya? Pikun sekali"

"Yaaaaaa KIM SUNDOONG, awaas kau nanti tak akan kubiarkan le-"

"CUKUP, YOONA-SSI, SUNDOONG-SSI DIAAAAAM!" Park seonsaengnim pun murka.

Yoona dan Sundoongpun langsung terdiam sesekali terdengar umpatan dari mereka berdua, sedangkan murid lain hanya terkikik pelan. Memang sudah biasa bagi para murid dikelas XI-A ini, sudah menjadi sarapan pagi mereka melihat Yoona dan Sundoong bertengkar. Namun kalau dilihat-lihat mereka berdua cocok. Hihihi.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja aku donghae, aku sama seperti Yesung, aku berasal dari Cho High School, yah memang kami bertiga dari Cho High School, heheheh, bangapseumnida :)"

Wow jadi mereka dari Cho High School juga? Daebak... akupun melihat namja tadi berwajah seperti ikan itu, dan tersenyum manis kearah yeoja yang ada dikelas, membuat para yeoja dikelasku meleleh lihat saja tuh si hyukkie langsung tepar di pundak wookie, hahaha, terkecuali aku, aku lebih tertarik sama namja yang belum mengenalkan namanya itu. Eh apa? Tertarik? Anniyo, apa yang aku bicarakan sih.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida"

"MWOOOOOO?" Teriak semua murid kelasku tak percaya.

Apa-apaan namja itu? Tak sopan sekali, mengenalkan nama hanya seperti itu, aisssh.

"Eumm, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau bermarga Cho? Pemilik sekolah Cho High School dan Perusahaan Cho terkenal itu? Apa benar?" Tanya Daenam, namja berkacamata.

"Ne" Jawabnya datar.

"Baiklah Yesung-ssi, Donghae-ssi, dan Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk dibangku kosong sana" ucap Park seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku dibelakangku. MWOYA? DIBELAKANGKU? ANDWAEEEE!

TBC

Jangan lupa direview ne chingudeul, gomapta^^


	2. Now, we are friend

Title : Rival Is My Love (Hard To Get You)

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

And Other Cast

Genre : Humor maybe, Friendship, Romance maybe, Gaje-_-

Pairing : Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yewook.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, ELF, SMEnt...

Rate : T

Warning : GS, Typo(s), gaje, OOC

Summary : _Kelas Sungmin kedatangan 3 murid baru sekaligus, dan yang hebatnya mereka semua namja tampan. Salah satu dari namja tersebut telah membuat per'rival'an dengan Sungmin. Dan sialnya namja tersebut malah menyukai Sungmin._

_Previous : _

"_Baiklah Yesung-ssi, Donghae-ssi, dan Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk dibangku kosong sana" ucap Park Seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku dibelakangku._

_MWOYA? DIBELAKANGKU? ANDWAEEEEE!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rival Is My Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aissssh, aku bisa gila kalau ada mereka" Ujar seorang yeoja mengusap kasar wajah mulusnya itu

"Yaaa, Minnie kau itu sangat beruntung bisa duduk dengan Donghae kenapa harus kesal seperti itu" Ucap teman yeoja tadi, yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Minnie itu pun mendecak kesal

"Ck, tidak sama sekali Hyukkie-ah, mereka semua sangat mengangguku apalagi namja evil itu"

"Kalau begitu tukar tempat duduk saja denganku, kurasa aku menyukai namja yang duduk denganmu itu Minnie-ya" Cengir Hyukkie membayangkan wajah ikan nemo yang duduk dengan Sungmin

"Hmmmm, kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan namja berkepala besar itu, heheheh dia terlihat...pabbo, namun lucu" Ujar yeoja berwajah tirus itu.

"Huffffttt, ya wookie kenapa kau ikut-ikutan dengan hyukkie sih?" Sungmin yang kesal itupun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat siapa yang melihat bibir plum itu ingin langsung menatap lapar *plak-_-*

"Memang kenapa sih Minnie? Mereka itu sangat menarik" Ujar hyukkie

"Mereka semua menyebalkan tahu!"

*Flashback On*

*Sungmin POV*

"Baiklah Yesung-ssi, Donghae-ssi, dan Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk dibangku kosong sana" ucap Park Seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku dibelakangku.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, karena saya sedang ada urusan jadi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, tolong kerjakan soal halaman 174 sampai dengan halaman 180, kalau sudah selesai diperiksa lagi, besok akan kita bahas bersama, okey" Ucap Park Seonsaengnim yang segera bergegas keluar kelas.

Mereka pun berjalan kearah bangku yang ada dibelakangku. Aissssh, kenapa harus dibelakangku sih? Huh...

"Annyeong"

Mendengar suara seseorang akupun mendongak, terlihat seorang namja yang tersenyum manis kepadaku, euuum kalau tak salah dia bernama Donghae.

"Ne, annyeong, ada apa ya Donghae-ssi?" Akupun membalas senyumannya

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya

"Eh? Aaaa... eumm... tapi donghae-ssi..."

"Ah aku tahu kau pasti membolehkan namja tampan sepertiku ini, ya kan?"

Aisssssh apa-apaan coba dia? Percaya diri sekali, aku kan hanya bilang disini tempatnya Lyssa, dasar namja pabbo...

"Terserah kau saja" Ujarku apa adanya.

"kkkkkk" Donghae pun hanya terkikik gajelas-_-

*Sungmin POV End*

*Author POV*

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung ketiga namja itupun sangat tidak bisa diam

"Yesung lihat ini, aku baru saja mendownload vidio yadong versi terbaru..." Ucap Donghae bersemangat.

"Mana? Mana? Sini aku mau lihat" yesung pun segera merampas tab Donghae

"Yaaak, aku juga ingin lihat"

"Aku dulu"

"Anni, aku dulu, aku kan yang mendownloadnya"

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya aku dulu, kan kau yang melihatkannya terhadapku"

"Aisssh sudah nanti saja kita tonton bersama waktu istirahat"

"Yasud—"

"Yaak, kau berdua tidak bisa tenang? Berisik sekali sih! Dasar para namja mesum" Ujar yeoja bernama Sungmin itu dengan galak, bukannya terlihat seram namun malah membuat kesan aegyo terhadap para namja itu.

"Huahahahaha, kelinci bantet kau lucu sekali kalau marah" Tawa namja berwajah stoic itu

"Yaaak, kau bilang apa Cho Kyun Yun"

"Kau tuli eoh? Aku bilang **kelinci bantet,** dan satu lagi namaku itu **Cho-Kyu-Hyun** bukan Cho Kyun Yun, ingat **Cho-Kyu-hyun **awas saja kalau salah sebut lagi akan kumasukan penjara kau atas pencemaran marga Cho,Lee Singmun." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan..

"Yak! Kau juga akan kumasukan penjara atas penyalah gunaan namaku"

"Itusih aku tak peduli, dasar kelinci babo"

PLETAK!

"Yaaa, apa yang kau lakukan kelinci bantet?" Ujar namja evil itu dengan sakartis.

"Kyu kau kejam sekali" ucap donghae dan yesung tak tega

"Kaaaau!" Ucap sungmin dengan mata memerah.

"Wae? Terkagum-kagum ya dengan panggilanku eoh?"

"Hiks...hiks"

"Wae? Mau menangis? Menangis saja sana dasar kelinci cengeng"

"Hiks...hiks...huweeeeeeee" Tangis Sungmin pun pecah

"Yaaa kau menangis beneran?"

"Yaiyalah Kyu masa bohongan, kau tak lihat tuh airmata dia berjatuhan *eaa" Ucap Donghae menunjuk wajah sungmin

"Aissssh, yaaa yaaa sungmin jangan menangis...aku tidak bermaksud" Panik Kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin menangis.

*Author POV End*

*Flashback Off*

"Yasudah, minnie kita ke kelas saja" Ucap Hyukkie

"Kajja Minnie" Wookie dan Hyukkie pun merangkul sungmin ke kelas.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk pun bercanda-canda dikelas, tak menyadari ada 3 orang namja sedang memperhatikan mereka.

*Other Side*

"Senyumannya sangat lucu"

"Ne hae, dia sangat imut"

"Ya, kau suka juga dengannya yesung-hyung?"

"Aisss jangan memanggilku hyung aku ini tidak tua tahu"

"Jadi? Kau juga menyukai Yeoja pemilik gummy smile itu?"

"Yang mana eoh? Aku menyukai yeoja yang berwajah tirus itu"

"Oooh.."

"Hae"

"Ne?"

"Bantu aku"

"Bantu apa?"

"Mendapatkan nomor si yeoja itu"

"Aisssh kita saja belum tahu namanya sung, bagaimana kita minta bersama saja, aku juga ingin mengetahui nomor yeoja unik itu"

"Ne kajja"

"Ne, kyuhyun-ah kau mau ikut juga? Kenapa daritadi diam saja?"

"Entahlah...Aku merasa bersalah hae dengan lee sungmin"

"Waw seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa bersalah? Daebak sekali sungmin bisa membuat kau merasa bersalah, kkkk"

"Ya!"

"Yasudah cepat minta maaf padanya"

"Anniyo yesung-ah, nanti imageku akan jatuh bila meminta maaf pada yeoja itu"

"Ck dasar namja keras kepala"

"Yasudah hae, kajja"

"Ne"

HaeSung pun berjalan menuju para yeoja itu..

*KyuHyun POV*

Kulihat Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku mereka, ck dasar setiap melihat yeoja langsung saja cepat jalan, setelah dapat pasti langsung ditelantarkan oleh mereka, benar-benar namja yang tak setia, aigooo aku tak habis fikir, dasar playboy, hemm walaupun aku bertampang playboy tetapi aku bukan playboy, aku adalah namja setia, buktinya aku masih menunggu yeoja itu kembali padaku. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi.

Lihatlah donghae dan yesung mereka benar-benar meminta nomor teleponnya, ckckck. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Lihat saja kedua yeoja itu memberikan secarik kertas dengan senangnya kepada HaeSung, mulus sekali rencana mereka. Pandangankupun teralih pada kelici itu, dia pun sesekali tersenyum terhadap yesung dan donghae, aiiisssh kyeopta sekali ternyata, aku jadi tidak rela melihat yesung dan donghae dapat melihatnya dari dekat. "Sssssh deg deg" yaaa kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Anni aku tak boleh menyukainya, bisa bisa image ku sebagai rival dia bisa jatuh *imagemulukyu-_- namun rasanya aku mulai menyukainya.

"Minnie Chagi"

Teriak seorang namja yang memanggil kelinci itu, yaa apa dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu, aisssh kenapa aku harus repot memikirkannya itu kan urusan dia. Hhhhh tapi aku sedikit tak rela.

"Oppa?"

Kulihat Minnie menghampiri namja itu dan bergelayut manja di lengan namja itu, aiiish lepaskan tanganmu itu minnie, apa bagusnya namja itu? Jelek iya, gemuk iya, cih massih bagus aku kemana-mana. Ahhh sudahlah lebih baik main PSP saja daripada melihat pangdangan memuakan itu.

*Other Side*

"Euuum...annyeong" Ucap kedua namja tampan menghentikan kegiatan para yeoja tadi yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.

"Omoooo" Ucap kedua yeoja berbarengan saat melihat kedua namja yang menghampirinya

"Annyeong Donghae-ssi Yesung-ssi, ada apa?" Balas seorang yeoja lagi dengan tersenyum karena kedua yeoja tadi masih tampak kaku, kedua namja itupun membalas senyuman yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin bergabung disini boleh Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Yesung

"Ne, silahkan" Sungmin pun tersenyum lagi

Mendadak suasana hening tak ada satu pun yang memulai.

"Ehemmmm.. Kita kan belum kenalan, dan aku dengan Donghae juga hanya baru berkenalan dengan Lee Sungmin, ya kan hae?" Yesung yang sudah bosan dengan kondisi hening moment pun mulai memecah pembicaraan

"Aaa..ehhh..ne"

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon"

"Aku Lee Dongahe"

"Aku Lee Sungmin"

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, bangapta" Ucap Ryeowook tersenyum

"A...a...a...ku Lee Hyukjae, bangapseumnida" Ucap Eunhyuk grogi berdekatan dengan donghae

"Aissssh tak usah kaku seperti itu Hyukjae-ssi" Ucap donghae merangkul hyukjae

"Sekarang kita ini mulai berteman ya?"

"Ah...eumb, ne" Hyu pun hanya mengiyakan ucapan donghae

"Emmm Donghae-ssi lepaskan dulu rangkulanmu"

"Ehhh nee..." Wajah donghaepun memerah sesekali menggaruk-garukan tengkuknya yang kebetulan gatal itu-_-

"Cieeeeee"

Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya salah tingkah digoda teman-temannya.

"Euummb, karena kita mulai berkenalan bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor handphone?" Usul donghae benar-benar modus-_-

"Ah bagus juga" Ucap yesung tersenyum

"Baiklah ini nomorku" Ucap Ryeowook menulis nomor handphonenya lalu mengasihnya ke Donghae dan Yesung

"Ini" Hukjae pun ikut memberikan nomornya dengan senang hati

"Baiklah nanti aku telvon" Ucap donghae

"Ya minnie kau tidak memberikan nomormu?"

"Kurasa tak perlu" Ucap Sungmin sekenanya, karena sepertinya sungmin sudah mengetahui tujuan donghae dan yesung.

"Oh" Ryeowookpun ber'oh' ria

"Minnie Chagi" Teriak seseorang memanggil sungmin

"Oppa?"

Sungminpun segera beranjak kearah namja yang memanggilnya tadi

"Siapa dia Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae

"Oh itu Oppa nya Sungmin, namanya Kangin"

"Oooh"

Mereks berempat pun berbincang-bincang sampai bel istarahat usai

Kringggg...kringgg...kringgg...

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, semua siswa Daegeun pun berhamburan keluar kelas... Termasuk juga Sungmin

"Minnie" Teriak dua orang yeoja memanggilnya

"Ne?"

"Aissssh kau meninggalkan kami eoh?" Ucap Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tau nih Minnie jahat" Ryewook pun ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Katanya kalian pulang dengan namja baru itu?" Ucap Minnie bingung

"Ne Minnie, kau benar, tetapi kita tetap pulang bersama" Ucap Ryeowook

"Pulang bersama? Maksudmu?" Tanya Minnie masih tak mengerti

"Yaa, kita akan pulang bersama Minnie"

"Tapi bukankah mereka menaiki motor?"

"Heeumb"

"Lalu kalau kita pulang bersama kau mau aku taruh dimana eoh? Ban motor? Aisssh"

"Yak Minnie, bukan begitu, aku dengan Donghae, Wookie dengan Yesung. Nah dan kau dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana?"

"MWOYA? SHIREOOOO" Tolak Minnie final

"Yah minnie jebal" Ucap Hyukkie dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang sama sekali tidak mempan untuk sungmin.

"Aku? Dengan Kyuhyun? Kau gila eoh? Kau tau kan aku kesal dengannya? Aissssh"

"Ya Minnie, masa kau tidak ikut dengan kami, kami ingin jalan-jalan ke Lotte World aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment ini dengan Yesung"

"Aku juga tak ingin melewatkannya dengan Donghae, ah pasti banyak hal romantis disana, tak bisa dibayangkan kalau Donghae akan menembakku dan menciumku di bianglala, aiiish sungguh menyenangkan"

PLETAK!

"Yaaak Minnie Appo" Ringis Hyukjae mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sungmin

"Ya Hyukkie-ah Wookie-ah mereka semua itu anak baru, kita belum tahu kalau latar belakang mereka, seperti apa mereka, apakah mereka orang jahat atau orang baik-baik, kita harus tetap waspada meskipun mereka baik padamu, siapa tahu mereka tadi hanya modus terhadap kalian eoh? Apalagi mereka langsung mengajak kalian pulang bersama padahal kalian baru berkenalan tadi kan? Dan hanya mengajak kalian pulang kan? Kenapa sekarang mengajak kalian ke Lotte World? Apakah kalian tidak curiga? Bagaimana hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada kalian? Pasti kalia-"

"Ya ya ya ya Minnie, ne aku tahu aku tahu" Ucap Hyukkie memotong ucapan Sungmin

Sungmin pun tersenyum, sungmin tahu kalau mereka akan patuh pada Sungmin, beruntungnya memiliki teman yang masih polos *padahalsungminjugapolos-_-

"Baiklah pokoknya kalian tidak aku izinkan, kajja lebih baik kita pulang bersama" Ucap Minnie mengulurkan dua tangannya kepada Hyukkie dan Wookie, Hyukkie dan Wookie pun tersenyum dan meraih tangan Minnie bergandengan tangan menuju rumah mereka

"Kajjaaaaa"

"RYEOWOOK-SSIIIII"

"HYUKJAE-SSSIIII"

Baru saja ingin berjalan tiba-tiba sudah ada yang berteriak memanggil Wookie dan Hyukkie.

Mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara tadi, ternyata Donghae dan Yesung yang memanggil mereka dibelakang mereka juga ada Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Yesungpun melambaikan tangannya kepada gebetan mereka *apaitugebetan?-_- dan menghampiri HyukMinWook

"Hai Wookie" Sapa Yesung tersenyum

"Haaaaai Hyukkie" Sapa Donghae ikut-ikutan

"Hai kelinci bantet" Ucap kyuhyun tersenyum evil

"Ya setan! Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu" Ucap Minnie

"Ciyusss? Miapa? Enelan?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengikuti anak alay di twitter *plak *gakbisangebayangin

"Miyabi" Ucap donghae yadong-_-

"Enelan deh, ciyus, miawoh, cumpah gak o'ong" Ucap Sungmin juga terkena virus 4L4Y -_-

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Wookie bingung

"Wookie kenapa lama sekali? Kita kan ingin pulang bersama" Ucap Yesung langsung ke intinya

"Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Biarin saja, masalah buat loooh?" Ucap Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kyuhyun

"Aissssh imut sekali, seperti anjingku dirumah" Ucap Kyuhyun sakartis

"Yak setan babo"

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aisssh, Hyukkie, Wookie, ayo kita pulang bisa gila aku kalau disini"

"Ne... kajja, Donghae-ssi, Yesung-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi kita pamit pulang dulu, paaai paaai" Ucap Hyukkie

"paaai-paaaai Yesungie" Ucap Wookie tersenyum manis ke yesung

Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook pun berjalan pulang.

"Yak Hyukjae kita tak jadi pulang bersama?" Teriak donghae

"Kapan-kapan saja Hae"

"Yak! Aisssh" Donghaepun kesal

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin, Yesung? Jangan tanya dia sedang tersenyum gaje, membuat siapa saja yang lihat menyangka yesung sudah tak waras *authorkejam

"Yesungie? Omooo manis sekali panggilanmu itu Wookie-ah" Ucap yesung masih tersenyum babo

Masih juga tersenyum babo, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya

"Yesung Oppaaaa, kenapa belum pulang? "

"Kau? Yang tadi menawarkan jadi kekasihku itu? siapa kau?"

"Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan diri, annyeong Yesung Oppa, aku Im Yoona"

"Tak usah memanggilku oppa, kita ini sebaya"

"Biarkan saja" Ucap Yoona seenaknya

"Ya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau"

"Yaaa, yeoja ceking kerempeng mau apalagi kau mendekati yesung-ssi" ucap seorang namja

"Wae? Sirik saja" Ucap Yoona

"Dasar yeoja centil"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Dasar namja jelek tak tahu diri, kemari kau"

"Wae? Mau mengejarku eoh? Kejar saja kalau bisa"

"Emm, yesung oppa aku urus dia dulu ne oppa? Paaai paaai"

"Awas kau Kim Sundoong babooo"

Yoona pun berlari mengejar sundoong... dimana ada yoona pasti ada sundoong.

Sedangkan Yesungt, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun pun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Yoona dan Sundoong

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila saya disini menggunakan tokoh yoona selalu dihina sundoong, tapi ini hanya fanfict yang alurnya keluar dari sifat aslinya, jadi mian kalo ada yoonadicts yang gak suka, NO BASH ya^^

Jeongmal Gomawoyo buat yang udah review kemarin meskipun hanya sedikit, semoga di chapter ini dan selanjutnya para siders segera mereview ff ini... sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review^^ *bow 180derajat(?) mana bisa-_- paaaai paaaai...


	3. Clue Hearts

Title : Rival Is My Love (Hard To Get You)

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC, dll

**Ini asli FF buatan saya**, mianhae bila banyak kesalahan, maklum saya manusia biasa hiks... mianhae juga kalau tambah gaje salahkan saja Kyuhyun sang suami author yang jarang pulang *plak* Yaudah lanjut aja baca... mian kalau ada banyak typo, maklum ngetiknya ngebut mau nonton bola indo vs malaysia

**DON'T COPAS, DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ, DON'T ANNOYING, DON'T BE SIDERS, ****DON'T DON ITU JUDUL LAGU SUJU-_-**

**Ohya jangan lupa di review  
**hae: bacot lu thor buruan mulai...gua udah siap nih.  
Author: hiks, yaudah hana dul set, action!

_**CHAPTER 3**_

*Donghae POV*

Ah... akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, hemm ngapain ya? Oh iya, hubungin Hyukjae saja deh.. Dengan lincah jari-jariku mencari nomor Hyukjae... Duh kemana ya? Tadi aku menyimpan namanya dengan apa ya?

_**Unyuk Cute Banget**_

*plak-_-

Ah ini dia. Dengan semangat aku menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu diseberang sana mengangkat jemurannya *apaini? ralat* mengangkat ponselnya.

Tut...tut...tut...  
Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk dengan gebetan baru silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi...

MWO? Apa ini? Hyuk kau sudah punya gebetan baru eoh? Aissh.. tidak bisa dibiarkan.. Akupun segera menelpon Hyukjae lagi.

Tut...tut...tut..  
Yak! Lo lagi, dibilangin yang punya nomor ini lagi sibuk sama gebetan baru, kok gak percayaan banget sih dibilangin? Gue bilangin hubungin nati aja, dasar babo.

Aku pun hanya memandang aneh ke layar ponselku, aigooo seumur-umur aku baru belum pernah mendengar provider marah-marah seperti itu, dasar aneh.

Poppin bottles in the ice  
Like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right  
Gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like a three six

Aigooo Hyuk menelpon balik, awas kau hyuk

Klik

`Yeobose—`

"Yak! Hyuk kau habis menelpon siapa tadi hah?"

`Nuguya?`

"Mwo? Nugu? Aisssh kau belum tahu aku hah?"

`Ya memang kau siapa? Menelpon ku terus-terusan mana marah-marah tidak jelas, dasar gila.`

"Aigooo, aku Donghae."

`Oh Donghae.`

Aku pun tertohok mendengar jawaban hyukjae.

"N-Ne aku Donghae"

`Ada apa Hae? Kenapa menelvonku?`

"Tadi kau habis menelpon siapa?"

`Waeyo? Pentingkah dengan urusanmu?`

Aisss, rasanya ingin sekali melempar Hyuk ke Antartika, huft tenang hae, ini baru tahap awal mendekatinya.

"Ani, hanya ingin tahu"

`Oh, tadi aku habis menelpon orang yang sangat aku sayangi`

Aku pun hanya memandang sedih, jadi benar kau sudah punya gebetan hyuk? Apa dia barusan sudah menembakmu? Apa aku telat? Hiks, baiklah aku akan menjauh darimu hyuk.

`Hae-ah? Gwaechanayo?`

"Ne, gwaechanayo, aku sudahi dulu ne?"

_`Baikla—`_

Klik  
Aku pun langsung menyudahi pemboicaraan itu. Aissah baru saja memulai tapi sudah menyerah, ckck ayolah Hae keluarkan jurus Pesona playboy mu, buat Hyuk bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu. Yaaap, semangat Hae.

*Donghae POV End*

*Hyukjae POV*

Aigo kenapa sih nih orang? Main matiin aja, dasar aneh.  
Akupun menatap layar ponselku, omo apa-apaan sih aku ini? Kenapa tadi aku malah marah-marah ke Donghae? Yaisssh, jeongmal baboya kau hyuk. Ah tapi kan dia duluan yang marah-marah tak jelas. Biarkan saja aku juga dingin kepadanya, tapi...kenapa aku tadi bilang habs menelpon orang yang aku sayangi? Tapi, memang benarkan? Orang aku tadi habis menelpon Eonni-ku, apa salahnya? Tapi kenapa suara dia seperti sedih begitu ya setelah aku bilang seperti itu? Entahlah. *berati tadi povidernya sok tau chingudeul, kkkk~*

Ohya, ngomong-ngomong soal eonnie-ku, dia seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, dia tidak di korea, melainkan sedang di Canada, dia masih Senior High School juga kita hanya beda satu tahun, dia pindah ke Canada waktu masih berumur 13 tahun, karena mengikuti olimpiade Matematika tingkat Global, eh setelah itu dia malah ingin tinggal disana, membuatku sedih saja, tapi sebulan lagi dia akan main ke Korea, sungguh tak sabar. Namanya? Nanti saja aku beri tahu kalau dia sudah di Korea, kkkkkk~

*Hyukjae POV End*

OoOo

*Author POV*

Hari sudah pagi, kini saatnya orang-orang sibuk berangkat kerja, sekolah, dan lain-lain. Termasuk namja berwajah stoic ini entah setan apa yang merasuki setan ini-_- mau bangun pagi dari biasanya dia bangun, yang terpenting dia ingin cepat sampai disekolah.  
Kini dengan aura evil dan casanovanya, ia dan motor sportnya itu masuk ke area sekolahnya. Dan memakirkannya dengan mulus (?)

*Author POV End*

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Aaaaaaaah~ Kyuhyun Oppa kenapa kau tampan sekali"

"Oppa jadilah pacarku"

"Oppa menikahlah denganku"

"Oppa... aaah...oppa..."

Haduh ribetnya menjadi orang tampan, baru saja kemarin aku menjadi anak baru, tetapi sudah banyak yang menyukaiku, hahaha kau benar-benar tampan Kyuhyun-ah.  
Memang ternyata tidak disekolahku tidak disekolah ini, tetap saja ada fansku yang siap kehabisan suaranya demi meneriakiku. Yah, setidaknya tidak segila fansku di sekolah Cho, selalu saja mendaapat cubitan dari wanita-wanita ganas disana, apalagi pernah sampai yang nekat menciumku, oh tidak, beruntunglah aku diperbolehkan pindah oleh Appa-ku, kalau tidak bisa luntur ketampananku kalau tetap bersekolah disana.

Kini aku masuk ke kelasku dengan selamat, mencari sesosok yeoja yang aku mimpikan tadi malam, ah sungguh mimpi yang indah, kkkkk~, hem kemana sih bocah itu? Ah itu dia.

"Sungmin-ah" Aku pun menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, sungguh aku rindu sekali dengannya, yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku positif gila.

"Bogoshipo Minnie"

"Yak! Lepaskan aku bocah sinting, kau gila eoh lepaskan aku babo!"

"Hehehe" aku pun hanya tersenyum lebar, dia lucu sekali kalau sedang marah.

"Apa senyum-senyum? Aisssh, sungguh menjijikan wajahmu mesum-mu itu"

"Mwo? Mesum kau bilang?"

"Iya, kalau bukan mesum apa lagi namanya? Pervert? Yadong? Ah benar sekali"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin"

"Wae Cho?"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Tidak mesum bagaimana? Datang-datang sudah memelukku, dasar mesum"

"Ya! Aku tadi hanya—"

"Hanya apa eoh?"

"Hanya— ah ya, hanya ingin mengurangi rasa bersalahku kemarin yang membuatmu menagis"

"Aish, alasan"

"Mwo? Aku serius. Mianhae, ne?"

"Hm"

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm"

"Aku tidak menegerti sungmin-ah yang jelas"

"Ne"

"Jeongmal?"

"Neeeeee, puas?"

"Omo, gomawo Minnie-ya" Aku pun reflek memeluk Sungmin.

"Yak! Mau mesum lagi eoh? Lepaskan, lepaskan babo!"

Akupun melepaskan pelukanku, hah kenapa aku jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih? Memang benar-benar yeoja emosian, tak apalah yang penting sudah dimaafkan.

"Chagi~"

Mwo? Aisssh, namja itu lagi. Ada apa dia menemui Sungmin lagi? Ah bikin mood ku jelek saja.

"Oppa, waeyo?"

Aigooo bahkan dengan namja jelek ini saja Sungmin bisa selembut itu, coba denganku? Galak sekali. Hah pilih kasih sekali.

"Kau meninggalkan bekal mu tadi, eomma sudah memanggilmu tadi tapi kau malah sudah pergi duluan, ada apasih chagi? Kenapa pergi sekolah pagi sekali?"

Mwo? Jadi sungmin juga bernagkat pagi, ah apa dia juga mau bertemu dengaku, aku yakin itu, lihat saja kau namja jelek, aku akan membuat Sungmin jatuh kepelukanku.

"Tak apa oppa, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa chagi?"

"Ah lupakan"

Kulihat sungmin meliriku tadi, kkkkk aku makin yakin kalau dia juga ingin bertemu denganku. Baiklah kurasa aku harus duduk dulu dikursiku, beruntung sekali aku bisa duduk dibelakang Sungmin, kkkkk..  
Aku masih penasaran dengan namja itu, ah lebih baik aku tanyakan saja kepada murid disini ,

"Annyeong, apa kau tahu namja yang bersama Sungmin disitu?" Ucapku to the point kepada murid yeoja ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah diam saja? Terpesona eoh denganku?

"Ehem" akupun berdehem untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah..eh.. ah.. itu dia emm, dia Oppa-nya Lee Sungmin, na-namanya Lee Youngwoon" Yeoja itupun hanya menundukan kepalanya, dasar aneh.

"Oppanya? Oppa kandung?"

"N—ne"

"Oh gamsa"

"Che—cheonma"

Kenapa coba dengan yeoja itu? Aisssh aku tahu aku tampan tapi tidak perlu gerogi seperti itu kali.

Hemm, jadi dia Oppa-nya Sungmin? Kkkkkk~ syukurlah..

*Kyuhyun POV End*

*Author POV*

Kini Kyuhyun sedang melamun dan sesekali tersenyum, terlihat Donghae dan Yesung yang baru memasuki kelasnya. Yesung dan Donghae yang baru sampai itupun hanya melihat aneh kearah Kyuhyun —Kenapa coba nih anak— setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan HaeSung.

DOR

"Ya!" Kyuhyun pun terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Sudah gila eoh?"

"Aisssh Hae-ah Sung-ah kemana saja kau?"

"Tidak kemana-mana" Ucap Yesung langsung menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"Kita kan baru sampai disekolah Kyu" Ucap Donghae sembari mendudukan dirinya dibangku.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pagi, biasanya telat terus" Lanjut Donghae

"Setidaknya aku masuk sekolah Hae" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yah, yang terpenting dia tidak terkena serangan-serangan yeoja sekolah ini" Ucap Yesung tersenyum kecil, ia membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang selalu babak belur tiap datang ke sekolahnya dulu.

"Kau benar Sung-ah" Ucap Donghae tersenyum geli membayangkan Kyuhyun di Cho SHS.

"Cih, setidaknya kau berdua tak perlu repot mengobati wajahku lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahahahahaha" Donghae dan Yesung-pun hanya tertawa lebar.

"Ya, berhenti mentertawaiku" Kyuhyun pun makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Hahaha Kyuhyun Kyuhyun" Ucap Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian keadaan Hening.

"Ehem...Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak" Ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Ya, aku belum selesai bicara bodoh" Ucap Yesung kesal.

"Ne...ne... lanjutkan"

"Ck, baiklah, nanti aku akan makan bareng dengan Wookie-ah, senangnya"

"Benarkah? Selangkah lebih maju dariku. Kau beruntung Sung-ah, aku kemarin malah berantem dengan Hyukkie di telephone"

"Sabarlah Hae, itu sudah nasibmu"

"Kalau kau Kyu-ah?"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Dengan Sungmin" Ucap Donghae

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung"

"Kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Yesung

"Pacari saja Kyu" Lanjut Yesung dengan santai

PLETAK

"Ya setan, kenapa menjitakku? Aish"

"Kau ngaco Ye, itu tidak mungkin. Aku hanya tertarik saja dengan Sungmin"

"Aku kan hanya menyarankan" Ucap Yesung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang besar-_- *peace

"Lalu bagaimana dengan -Dia- Kyu?" Tanya Donghae

"Bagaimana apanya? Ucap Kyuhyun tak mengerti

"Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

"Tentu, aku ini kan masih mencintainya. Kau lupa?"

"Aniya"

Kring...kring...kring...

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kini Donghae, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun menyudahi percakapan tentang yeoja yang Kyuhyun cintai. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae pun juga memasuki kelasnya karena sudah masuk dan duduk ditempatnya yang berdekatan dengan ketiga namja itu.

"Wookie-ah nanti jangan lupa ne?" Ucap Yesung mengingatkan janjinya untuk makan bersama dengan Ryeowook.

"Ne Sungie" Ucap Wookie tersenyum

"Hyukkie-ah" Ucap Donghae yang tak mau kalah dengan Yesung.

"Apa?" Balas Hyukjae galak.

"A—ani, tidak jadi" Ucap Donghae ciut.

"Kkkkk sabar ne?" Ucap Sungmin yang memang duduk disamping Donghae, karena Park Lyssa yeoja yang dulu jadi chairmatenya pindah ke negara Ayahnya ke U.S.A, sedangkan donghae hanya mengangguk menanggapin ucapan Sungmin dan menatap Hyukjae sedih *PoorHae

*Sungmin POV*

Kkkkkk, kasihan sekali Donghae, kau harus sabar kalau mau memenangkan hatinya Hyukjae ,Hae-ah. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya, yah memang karena Hyukkie sudah suka kok denganmu Hae-ah. Ucapku dalam hati tentunya, nanti kalau ketahuan Donghae bisa-bisa aku dicincang sama Hyukkie, hahaha.

Ah Jae Seonsaengnim sudah datang, aku pun

"Hari ini kita tidak belajar, sekarang kita hanya mempraktikan Struktur dan bentuk bakteri, buat 5 kelompok, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang. *author gak tau ini ada apa gak di sma, karena author masih SMP-_- so? Mianhae*

"Saya juga sudah menyiapkan nama-nama kelompok yang terdiri dari:  
Kelompok 1 : Kim Hyeo Sung, Park Rin Ah, Lee Hye Joon, Kim Sih Ra, Song Jin Woo, dan Park Hyun Ae.  
Kelompok 2: Im Yoon Ah, Goo Ga Eun, Park Young Jae, Kim Han Na, Yoon Shi Yeh, dan Kim Sundoong

"MWOYA? Kim seonsaengnim saya tidak mau sekelompok dengan Sundoong, jebal pindahkan dia ke kelompok lain saja" Ucap Yoona tak terima

"Yak! Kau fikir aku mau satu kelompok dengan yeoja sepertimu?"

"Sudah saya tidak mau ada keributan disini, dan keputusan saya sudah mutlak tidak bisa diubah lagi" Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim final.

"Baiklah saya lanjutkan lagi, dan  
Kelompok 3 terdiri dari : Goon Ji Jung, Kim Hyeo Kyung, Kim Ryeo Wook, Lee Hyukjae, dan Kim Jong Woon.  
Kelompok 4 : Park Gyeo Ri, Lee Ae Ra, Kim Chan Rin, Shin Tae Ni, Min Mi Ah, dan Cho Kyuhyun."

Huft untunglah aku tidak satu kelompok dengan bocah setan itu.

"Kelompok 5: Park Ra Ra, Kae Ra Rin, Lee Ha Yeon, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Sungmin. Ada yang bertanya?"

"Ah seonsaengnim!"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Aisssh mau apa bocah setan itu bertanya bikin malas saja, tak apalah yang terpenting aku tidak satu kelompok dengannya.

"Apa aku boleh tukar kelompok Seonsaeng?

"Ke kelompok mana Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kelompok 5 Seon"

Mwo? Aisssh bocah itu, apa dia sudah sinting?

"Kenapa memangnya Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku belum terlalu kenal dengan anak-anak disini"

Mwo? Alasan apa itu? Tak masuk akal.

"Bukankah itu bagus Kyuhyun-ssi? Jadi anda bisa lebih mengenal teman-teman barumu disini"

Kkkkkk~ rasakan kau Cho Kyuhyun, ah rasanya ingin memeluk Jae Seonsaeng sekarang juga.

"Tapi Seon, aku dan Donghae itu sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, jadi saya lebih mudah menyelesaikan tugas bersama-sama, kalau saya tidak bersama Donghae, saya akan lebih banyak diam dengan orang yang tidak terlalu saya kenal, nanti aku hanya merepotkan kelompok saya saat ini"

Kau memang selalu merepotkan bocah setan! Aissh, seonsaeng tolak permintaan bocah sinting itu.

"Hemm...baiklah kalau begitu Lee Ha Yeon kau pindah ke kelompok 4 ne"

"Gomawoyo Seonsaengnim" Ucap Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

Mwo tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Seonsaengnim, bukankah keputusan seon sudah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, saya ingin semua mendapatkan nilai, kalau Kyuhyun hanya diam dikelompoknya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan nilai, dan itu merepotkan saya padahal materi ini sangat penting"

"Ta—tapi seon"

"Sudahlah Sungmin kau tidak usah menolak, kau ingin seonsaengnim cantik ini kerepotan hanya gara-gara mengurusi nilaiku?" Ucap Kyuhyun sok

"Ah kau bisa saja Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Jae Seonsaeng memerah

Akupun hanya mendelik menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, aisssssh awas kau Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah akhirnya update juga, mianhae lama updatenya, aku sibuk banget *ciyusluthor?* Enelan deh ciyus-_-, maklum aku udah kelas 9 *curhat* tugas banyak banget...mianhae sekali lagi ne.  
Oh ya jeongmal gomawoyo buat chigudeul yang udah mereview, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawoyo...  
Yang udah baca jangan lupa direview jangan jadi Siders, ntar aku sedih loh...  
Sekali lagi Mianhae dan Gomawo...

Saranghanda~

.


	4. Into Love

Title : Rival Is My Love

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje dan makin gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC, dll

**CHAPTER 4**

*Eunhyuk POV*

Baiklah sekarang kita semua sudah berada di laboratorium untuk mendeteksi mikrobakteri, sungguh Jae Seonsaengnim itu pilih kasih, aisssh kenapa aku tidak sekolompok sama Hae aja sih. Kenapa harus Sungmin yang sekelompok dengan Donghae. Dan kenapa harus sekelompok dengan orang-orang ini. Akupun menatap malas melihat Yesung dan Wookie, mereka enak sekali bisa dekat satu sama lain, andai Hae dan juga seperti itu. Huft menyebalkan

"Wookie-ah appa mu suka memancing ya?"

"Hemm tidak juga, memang kenapa sungie?"

"Karena kau telah memancing hatiku Wookie"

"Aissh Sungie kau bisa aja"

"Yak Sung-ah, Wookie-ah jangan berpacaran terus cepat bantu aku meneliti ini" Ucapku sebal sembari mendorong mikroskop yang ada didepanku. Kulihat wajah Wookie memerah.

"Kami belum berpacaran Hyuk" Ucap Wookie dengan malu-malu.

Mwo? Belum? Berati kau akan berpacaran kan dengan kepala besar mu itu. Ucapku dalam hati tentunya.

"Ya Hyukjae kan masih ada Ji jung dan Hyeo kyung" Ucap Yesung sewot.

"Mereka yang menulis laporannya, aku juga sudah meneliti, kau berdua mengerjakan apa? Tidak kerja sama sekali. Huh" Ucapku semakin sebal dengan bocah kepala besar ini.

"Nah kan kau sudah meneliti jadi mau apalagi, memang hanya itu kan tugasnya?" Balas Yesung

"Ya tapi kan setidaknya kau ker—"

"Yak! Cukup! Ne Hyukkie aku akan meneliti, tak usah marah-marah ne?" Ucap Ryeowook pusing melihat pertengkaranku dan Yesung.

"Wleeeeee :p" Akupun tersenyum kemenangan kearah Yesung, sedangkan yesung hanya menatap sinis kearahku.

"Wookie-ah sini aku bantu, ne?" Ucap Yesung lembut.

Dasar kepala besar, giliran Wookie aja dibaikin sedangkan aku? Haish menyebalkan. Malang sekali nasibmu Hyuk. Akupun melihat kearah kelompok Sungmin dan menatap Donghae tentunya, kekeke tampan juga ya dia, dengan tanpa sengaja Donghae melihat kearahku, dan tersenyum hangat, aigoooo babo kau Hyuk, bagaimana bisa aku ketangkap basah dengan ikan itu, aku kan lagi sebal sama dia, aku yakin seratus sepuluh persen mukaku sudah merona saat ini. Hah babo, babo, babo.

*Hyukjae POV End*

*Donghae POV*

Bosan sekali melihat kedua manusia ini bertengkar didepanku, sebentar lagi tugasnya akan selesai, tinggal menunggu Sungmin menulis hasil laporannya. Tapi bagaimana mau selesai, kyuhyun saja mengganggu sungmin terus dasar namja evil.

Akupun mengedarkan pandanganku ke kelompok lain, tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan Hyukjae, kulihat ia sedang tersenyum kearahku, aku pun membalas senyumannya, loh kenapa dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan mengetuk kepalanya sendiri? Aneh, tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat wajahnya merona, aissh yeoppo sekali. Kekekeke.

*Donghae POV End*

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Ya jangan sentuh-sentuh aku bocah mesum" Suara itu, dan juga sang pemilik suara memukulku dengan bolpoin yang ia gunakan untuk menulis.

"Ya chagi kenapa memukulku eoh? Appo" Ucapku dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja. Kekeke.

"Ya sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu akan ku tendang kau darisini" Ucapnya sinis

"Sebutan yang mana eoh?" Ucapku masih menggodanya.

"Ya berhenti menggodaku, sungguh menjijikan"

"Kutanya sebutan yang mana chagi?"

"Yang baru saja kau sebutkan"

"Hem yang mana sih?"

"Ya kau sinting atau babo eoh? Tak mengerti juga"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, memang yang mana sih Minnie-ah?"

"Sebutan yang ehem—chagi, aish"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"Ya Cho babo, berhentilah berpura-pura tuli"

"Hahahaha ne, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Yeobo? Hah ide yang sangat bagus"

"Aisssh berhentilah Cho, aku muak mendegarnya"

"Mendengar apa sayang? Hem?" Ucapku masih menggodanya tanganku mengelus-elus rambut panjangnya.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh aku. Aisssh jinjja. Menjijikan sekali kau bocah mesum"

"Kekekeke" akupun tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Ya, begitulah omelannya, sangat manis kalau ia marah seperti ini, aku senang sekali melihat raut wajah kesalnya itu dan jangan lupakan bibir plum yang di-poutkan itu, semakin memberikan kesan imut di wajah mulusnya. Aigooo aku benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya, Lee Sungmin bantu aku untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu dan melupakan cinta untuk yeoja yang sama sekali tak memberikan kepastian untukku.

"Ya aku tahu aku itu cantik tetapi tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu juga kali" Suara sungmin pun mulai masuk ke pendengaranku. Narsis juga bocah ini.

"Ya cantik darimana eoh? Badan pendek, tubuh gendut, sexy tidak, aisssh cantik dilihat dari ujung tokyo tower menggunakan sedotan yang sudah terinjak truk baru iya kau terlihat cantik, kkkkkkkk" Ucapku jujur dan bohong (?) ya memang jujur saja Sungmin itu pendek dan sedikit berisi, namun jangan ditanyakan pesona dalam dirinya, membuat namja siapa saja yang sudah melihatnya pasti sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Mwo? Kalau aku tidak cantik kenapa kau menjadikan fotoku sebagai wallpaper ponsel mu eoh?" Ucap Sungmin berhenti menulis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melanjutkan tulisannya dengan terkekeh.

"M—mwo? Siapa bilang? Kau jangan ge er, punya fotomu saja tidak, pakai acara memajangnya dilayar ponselku, cih tak sudi" Ucapku sedikit gugup, ya memang benar aku menjadikan fotonya sebagai wallpaper handphone ku, aku pernah memfotonya diam-diam. Tapi dia tahu darimana? Donghae? Tak mungkin ia belum tahu hal ini. Hem Yesung kah? Tidak mungkin juga, lalu siapa? Apa sungmin mempunyai indra ke-enam? Entahlah.

"Cih, pakai mengelak segala, jujur saja kali Tuan Cho" Ucap Sungmin masih melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Ya dibilang tidak ya tidak, kenapa ge er sekali sih?" Ucapku sebal, eoh mau balas menggoda kah?

"Lalu itu apa?" Ucap Sungmin menunjukan sesuatu di atas meja, aku pun menoleh mengikuti arah yang sungmin tunjukan, aigooooo ponselku, dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dan mengantunginya. Aisssh babo kau Kyu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Ah malu sekali rasanya, akupun melihat sungmin tertawa puas. Aish jeongmal babo kau Cho. Hah.

*Kyuhyun POV End*

*Author POV*

Pelajaran Biologi pun sudah selesai, dan sekarang sudah saatnya bel istirahat. Semua siswa Daugeun keluar untuk pergi ke kantin, ke perpusatakaan, taman, dan lain-lain. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin ia masih didalam kelasnya, dia membawa bekal sendiri.

"Hyaa Chagiya kau tidak pergi ke kantin eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Biarkan saja" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda keramat berwarna hitam a.k.a PSP kesayangannya.

"Terserah saja lah" Ucap Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan bekalnya. Suasana pun hening seketika, sungmin yang merasa tak enak makan sendiri berinisiatif menawarkan makan ke Kyuhyun.

"Hemmm, Kyu" Panggil Sungmin

"Ne?" Balas Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Apa kau tak lapar? Mau makan bersamaku?" Ucap Sungmin menawarkan

Kyuhyun pun mem-pause kan game nya, dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya

"Ne, kebetulan aku bawa dua pasang sumpit, tadinya aku akan makan bersama dengan Oppa-ku, tapi sepertinya ia tak datang." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum dan memberikan sumpitnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Gomawao Sungmin-Ah, mari kita makan" Ucap Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun makan dengan begitu ria, sesekali mereka tertawa karena hal-hal tertentu, seperti berebutan ayam, sumpit yang diadukan(?), dan lain-lainnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin makan seperti anak kecil pun tertawa kecil.

"Kau itu makan seperti anak kecil saja" Ucap Kyuhyun membersihkan sisa-sisa nasi di bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, sungmin yang menyadari itu hanya mampu terdiam melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya, dapat ia rasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat menerpa ke wajahnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan wajahnya yang telah merona hebat akibat Kyuhyun.

"Ah... hehehe, gomawo Kyuhyunnie" Ucap Sungmin sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya manis sekali kau kalau seperti itu, kekeke aku suka panggilan 'sayang' mu itu, kkkk" Kyuhyun pun mencubit pipi Sungmin yang chubby itu.

"Hyaaa appo Kyu" Ringis Sungmin dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya.

"Mianhae, sini aku sembuhkan" Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun hanya menurut saja karena ia memang benar merasakan perih di pipnya itu, salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu gemas melihat Sungmin.

Chu~

Kyuhyun pun mengecup lama pipi Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin speechless.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak sakit kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Y—ya a-apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan tampang cengonya(?)

"Ya tentu saja mengobatimu, sudah tidak sakitkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun sebal

"Aishhh aku malu tahu"

"Kau bisa malu juga eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin dan meniupkan poninya agar rapi. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin shocked, namun berbeda ia merasa hangat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Oh Lee Sungmin kau sudah jatuh rupanya dalam pesona seorang Cho?

"Eheeeemmm" Deheman seseorang pun ani seperberempat orangpun (?) menghentikan aktivitas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau kalian sudah berpacaran, aku kan bisa menagih traktiran sama kalian" Ucap namja berkepala besar, Yesung.

"Kyaaaa Minnie-ah apa itu benar?" Tanya Hyukjae mengintimidasi.

"Kau itu bilang kami tak boleh berdekatan dengan namja-namja ini, tapi kau rupanya sudah berpacaran eoh?" Ucap Ryeowook. Sungmin yang mendengar celotehan teman-temannya itupun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kami tidak berpacaran" Ucap Sungmin memberitahu.

"Benarkah? Apa iya? Nanti kau bohong lagi" Goda Donghae

"Ya mengaku sajalah Minnie chagi, kurasa mereka berhak tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Yaaa!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Aigooo jadi benar kau? Kyaaaa Chukkae Minnie-ah" Ucap Hyukjae senang dan segera memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun yang tak terima pun mengelak

"Ya aku tidak berpacaran dengannya" Ucap Sungmin makin sebal.

"Jangan sepperti itu Sungmin-ah, gitu-gitu Kyuhyun tampan loh, aku rasa kau cocok dengannya" Ujar Donghae tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Ya sudah jangan mengelak, baiklah besok kalian traktir kami ya" Ucap Yesung

"Aissssh kami tidak berpacaran, percayalah, jebal" Ucap Sungmin masih meyakinkan

"Hyaaaaa" Goda YeWook and HaeHyuk.

"Hah, bocah setan kenapa diam saja palli jelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya ke mereka" Ucap Sungmin yang sudah pasrah pun memegang tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau menjelaskannya, namun pemandangan itu disalah artikan oleh Haehyuk dan Yewook.

"Aigooo sampai bergenggaman tangan seperti itu" Ucap Donghae menggoda. Sungmin yang sadarpun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum geli, ia akui ia senang kalau di goda seperti ini *melibatkan sungmin padanya* Sungmin yang sudah kesalpun hanya memilih pasrah, toh mengelak hasilnya juga akan sama.

Kini bel pulang sudah berbunyi, menandakan akhirnya pelajaran.

"Minnie, aku dan Wookie pulang duluan ya" Pamit Hyukjae dan Ryeowook

"Ne, kalian hati-hatilah dijalan" Ucap Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah aku dan Yesung duluan ya" Ucap namja ikan a.k.a Donghae.

"Kok hanya berdua? Tak bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin tak menyadari kedua namja didepannya semakin yakin kalau Sungmin sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wowowo menyari Kyuhyun ya? Apa tadi kau tak melihatnya? Dia sedang dipanggil Park Seonsengnim untuk membantu tugas-tugas Park Seonsaengnim" Ujar Yesung. Sungmin pun mendelik —masih saja mengungkit masalah tadi— pikir Sungmin.

"Yasudah kami pulang duluan ya, pai pai" Pamit YeHae. Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun berjalan menuju kelas Oppa-nya, Lee Young Woon atau yang sering dipanggil Kang In itu.

Sungmin yang masih menunggu Oppa-nya pun hanya menunggu didepan kelasnya, karena Kangin harus mengikuti Remidial, payah sekali memang Oppaku itu, ucap Sungmin. Tak lama Kangin keluar dari kelasnya.

"Minnie-ah mianhae, Oppa masih harus mid test lagi, mungkin aku akan pulang lebih lama lagi. Kau tak apa kan kalau pulang naik bus?"

"Yah Oppa, apa tak bisa besok saja dilanjutkan mid test nya?" Ucap Sungmin menawar.

"Ya mana bisa, kau tahu kan Jung Seonsaengnim itu terkenal disiplin dan tak suka mengundur-undur waktu, mianhae, sepertinya Oppa harus masuk dulu ke kelas, byeee minnie"

Sungmin pun mendelik kesal, —kalau seperti ini mending tadi aku pulang saja bersama Hyukkie dan Wookie, huh— pikirnya. Dengan terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bus dekat sekolah. Sudah setengah jam namun bus tak kunjung datang juga, langit pun sudah gelap mendung menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

*Author POV End*

*Sungmin POV*

Ih kemana sih busnya? Kenapa belum datang juga, tak tahu apa aku sudah menunggu bosan disini, mana cuaca sudah mendung lagi. Huh ayolah cepat datang.  
Akupun masih menunggu di halte ini, namun belum juga datang, yang benar saja sudah satu jam aku menunggu dan tak kunjung datang. Menyebalkan sekali, aisssh kenapa hari ini aku harus sial sih?

Tak lama kulihat motor sport berwarna biru berhenti didepanku, aku pun memandangi sang pengendara semoga saja ia mau berbaik hati memberi tumapngan kepadaku. Tak lama ia membuka helm nya, dan... Mwo? Kyuhyun? Aissh malas sekali, aku tarik ucapan ku kalau yang memberi tumpangan dia. Bisa-bisa ada yang melihatku bergoncengan dan mengira aku benar-benar pacaran lagi dengannya. Aissh itu tak akan terjadi.

"Naiklah" Ucapnya

"Tidak mau" Tolakku

"Aku tak akan meminta upah kok" Ucapnya.

"Aku bilang tak mau ya tak mau"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin seratus persen"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lihatlah hujan akan turun. Aku tak jamin kau bisa pulang, karena aku dengar kalau bus arah sekolah sedang rusak dan tak akan kesini dalam waktu yang sebentar" Ucapnya. Aku tahu dia hanya mengada-ngada.

"Aku tahu kau bohong" Ucapku

"Terserahmu saja, apa kau tak merasa lama mengunggu bus datang?" Ucapnya. Ya, dia benar biasanya aku menunggu bus tak lama dan tak sampai satu jam lebih seperti ini. Apa aku terima saja ya? Hem tapi nanti akan menyebabkan rumor lagi aku malas dengan fitnahan itu lagi.

"Baiklah kau tak mau? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkannya padamu, jarang-jarang sekali ada yang berboncengan denganku" Ucapnya bangga, cih.

"Yasudah sana kau pergi, aku tak mau" Ucapku masih tetap dengan pendirianku.

Tak lama terdengar suara petir yang menggeleggar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, aku duluan ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan memakai helmnya lagi.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun-ah, baiklah aku ikut" Ucapku final, daripada aku mati kedinginan disini lebih baik aku menumpang saja.

"Yasudah cepat naik"

Akupun mengangguk dan mulai menaikki motor milik Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan nanti kau jatuh aku akan mengebut nanti"

Akupun menatapnya aneh, kenapa banyak sekali omong sih? Aku pun dengan ogah-ogahan memegang jaketnya.

"Ya kalau kau memegang itu sama saja" Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunnya untuk mengalungkannya diperut depannya itu, Ya Tuhan kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar seperti ini. Tak lama kurasakan motor Kyuhyun yang melaju, benar katanya dia akan mengebut, kok aku jadi takut ya.  
Akupun memejamkan mataku dan sesekali menghirup wangi tubuh bocah babo ini. Hemmm wanginya maskulin sekali.  
Tak lama aku juga merasakan basah, ah ternyata udah hujan ya? Akupun makin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

*Sungmin POV End*

*Author POV*

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum dibalik kaca helm yang dipakainya, ia merasa senang saat Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun pun meminggirkan motornya disebuah kedai kopi yang ia lihat. Ia tak ingin mandi hujan, bisa-bisa Sungmin sakit, pikirnya.

*Author POV End*

*Kyuhyun POV*

"Minnie, turun dulu ya" Ucap ku mengelus telapak tangannya.

"Ah Kyu, kita sudah sampai ya? Kau tahu rumahku juga?" Ucapnya dengan suara serak, sepertinya habis tertidur.

"Ani, kita belum sampai dan aku juga tak tahu rumahmu. Kita berteduh dulu hujan semakin lebat, nanti kau bisa sakit" Ucapku lembut.

Ku genggam tangan Sungmin kedalam, aku tahu dia kedinginan.

"Kau mau pesan kopi apa? Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu" Ucapku

"Hot Cappuchino saja"

"Baiklah, ahjumma hot cappuchinonya ya dua" Ucapku pada pemilik kedai ini.

Akupun melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya memang terlihat kedinginan dan lelah, aku pun merangkulnya dan menggenggam tangannya agar ia tidak terlalu kedinginan.

"Bersandarlah dibahuku, aku tahu kau lelah" Ucapkku menuntun kepalanya ke bahuku.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu" Ucapnya dan tak kusangka-sangka ia malah memelukku. Ya Tuhan kuharap Sungmin tak mendengar detak jantungku.

"Hot Cappuchino nya tuan muda, ngomong-ngomong kalian pasangan yang serasi sekali" Ucap Ahjumma itu tersenyum.

"Eh—eumb, gamasahamnida ahjumma" Ucapku tersenyum malu, kulihat ahjumma itu tersenyum dan melenggang pergi. Aku jadi pemalu seperti ini, semenjak banyak yang mengiraku berpacaran dengannya, hem tenang saja Sungminnie aku akan segera menjadikanmu yeojachinguku, kekekeke.

"Hemm, sungminnie kau minum ya" Ucap ku.

"Ne" Ucapnya

Akupun juga meminumnya hingga habis, kulihat hujan sudah mulai reda. Kurasa untuk pulang sudah tak masalah.

"Minnie, kita pulang ya?" Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ahjumma uangnya aku taruh sini ya, kami pergi dulu, gamsahamnida"

"Kajja ming" Ucapku masih merangkulnya

"Ohya, ini kau pakai saja supaya tidak terlalu kedinginan." Ucapku seraya melepaskan jaket yang sedangku pakai.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tak apa Minnie-ah, aku ini namja sudah seharusnya aku melindungi yeoja"

"Yasudah"

Akupun menaiki motorku, setelah sungmin naik, aku pun mulai melajukan motorku, tak lupa dengan dekapan hangat Sungmin dan kepalanya yang ia taruhkan di bahuku untuk memberi tahu jalan juga dengan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit leherku, semakin membuat debuman jantungku membuncah, ya Tuhan sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengannya, apa aku sudah melupakan -Dia-? Aku harap begitu.

Tak lama aku sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin, dia pun turun dan tersenyum kepada ku, akupun ikut turun mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hem, gomawo Kyunnie" Ucapnya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ne cheonmaneyo, beristirahatlah kulihat kau sangat lelah" Aku tersenyum dan mengelus wajahnya lalu mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Ming" Lanjutku, kulihat ia mengangguk, aku pun tersenyum, baru saja membalikan badan ia sudah memanggilku lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie"

Kulihat ia berlari kcil dan tersenyum

Chu~

"Gomawo"

Aigooooo, Su—sungmin menciumku? Aku pun masih terbengong-bengong dan mengelus pipi ku yang habis dikecupnya. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah senangnya.

*Kyuhyun POV End*

*Sungmin POV*

Astaga apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Aku? Aku menciumnya? Ah bisa gila aku, bagaimana ini? Besok pasti aku malu bertemu dengannya. Aigooo, aku pun masih menetralkan perasaan debaran detak jantungku yang sudah tak normal.

"Eonnie sedang apa dibalik pintu seperti itu? Ohya Oppa mana?" Tanya yeodongsaengku, Lee Sung Hyun *authornumpangeksis :p

"Oppa sedang mengikuti mid test, hyunnie-ah"

"Oh, hem eonnie, tadi itu namjachingumu ya?" Tanya yeodongsaeng ku tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja

"A...a..ah tidak kok, hanya teman yah hanya teman, hem hehe teman" Ucapku gugup, mwo? Teman? Jangankan teman, aku ini rivalnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ah pusing sekali memikirkannya.

"Ah yang benar? Masa teman kau kecup sih Eonnie?"

BLUSH

Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah padam, huaaa gara-gara bocah itu aku jadi di intimidasi oleh adikku sendiri.

"Ya Lee Sung Hyun"

"Wae Eon? Ah kapan-kapan suruh namjachingu eonnie masuk kedalam rumah jangan diluar saja, kkkkk"

"Ya!" Akupun langsung berlari kearah kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku, ah Bocah Cho! Kau sudah membuatku positif gila.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae tambah Gaje dan gak sesuai dengan judulnya TT_TT oh ya jeongmal gomawo buat readersdeul yang udah baca, jangan lupa di review ne, aku mohon buat yang **silent readers** mohon di review walaupun cuman "next" itu udah cukup kok^^

**Big Thanks to : Fariny, kyuminlovers, Riestha-tita, SsungMine, , Park Min Ri, Tania 3424, Ms. Kim, clouds1489, Guest, NhiaPetals, ming0101, Febri, Qniee love nest, hyobinkyumin, , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AnggiHaeHyukELF, HeeYeon, Baby Kim.**

Di Review lagi ne? Kekekeke sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah mau ngehargai fanfict abal ini^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Rival Is My Love

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), OOC, Ini saya buat karena Sooman yang maksain *plak *iniapa? *mukegile-_-, yasudah daripada muke gile mending dibaca aja dah. Ohya ya jangan lupa like **SMTown Salah Gaul **fanpage favorite author sepanjang gender amber (?) buseh gender amber kan gak panjang *plakplakplak *digondol amber yasudahlah baca aja kalo gak mau baca harus dibaca! *maksa yaudah hana, dul, set bekicooot!  
kyu: cekidot thor cekidot  
author: check it out kali-_-  
kyu : nah itu maksud gua tadi  
author: ape lu kate dah

**CHAPTER 5**

Kini matahari sudah bangun dari tidurnya, mengganti tugas sang bulan. Tak luput juga dari umat manusia yang ikut terbangun. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, ia masih terlelap, ah anhi tapi ia hanya memejamkan matanya tak mau beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia malu untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini mengingat tempo hari bersama Kyuhyun.

"Haaaahh bagaimana ini? Apa aku tak masuk saja ya?" Ucapnya merasa dilema. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin buru-buru menutup matanya lagi.

Ceklek.

"Chagi~ bangun ini sudah pagi" Ucap Kangin seraya menarik gorden jendela di kamar Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih menutup matanya.

"Lee Sungmin bangun sudah pagi" Kini Kangin membuka selimut yang Sungmin pakai untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aisssh anak ini tumben sekali tak bangun, biasanya cepat bangunnya" Ucap Kangin heran.

"Oppa kenapa lama sekali sih membangunkan Eonnie?" Tanya adik Sungmin, Sunghyun.

"Tau tuh eonnie mu tak bangun-bangun dari tadi, panggilkan Umma cepat" Ucap Kangin menyuruh Sunghyun.

"Ne"

*Tak lama kemudian*

"Kangin kau turun saja, biar Umma yang membangunkannya" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya a.k.a Umma Sungmin.

"Eh Umma, ne umma" Kangin pun beringsut pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie bangun nak, ini sudah siang kau mau terlambat sekolah?" Ucap Umma Sungmin seraya mengelus surai rambut anak kesayangannya itu. Tak lama Sungmin membuka kedua matanya.

"Ah Umma bolehkah aku izin? Aku sedang tidak enak badan sekarang" Ucap Sungmin

"Ya Tuhan maafkan aku sudah berbohong kepada Umma" Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Mwo? Kau demam eoh?" Sang Umma pun memegang kening Sungmin dan memeriksa suhu tubuh sungmin.

"Hemmm tidak panas, kau berbohong ya?" Ucap Umma sungmin menatap mata putri kesayangannya itu.

"A—ah emmm itu anu Umma, emm mianhae" Ucap Sungmin lirih

"Ya! Lee Sungmin siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbohong eoh? Cepat mandi dan sekolah"

"Ah n—ne Umma" Sungmin yang sudah tertangkap basah pun hanya gelagapan dan beringsut ke kamar mandi.

"Ck dasar anak itu" Ucap Umma Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin

"Oppa antarkan aku sampai kelas, ne?" Ucap Sungmin memohon kepada Kangin. Kangin pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Ya sekarang Sungmin sudah ada di sekolah.

"Tumben sekali, memangnya ada apa eoh? Oppa harus menemui Teukkie chagi. Kan kau bisa ke kelasmu sendiri" Kangin pun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ya urusi saja itu yeojachingu barumu itu"

"Ya Minnie-ah jangan seperti itu, kau tahu kan Oppa sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, yasudah ya Oppa duluan" Kangin pun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"A—ah tapi Oppa, aissssh Oppaaaa... Huft Oke Lee Sungmin kau tak boleh malu, memalukan sekali malu di depan bocah setan itu anggap saja kemarin itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, huft Hwaiting Minnie-ah" Sungmin pun menyemangatan dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan ke kelasnya. Kini Sungmin sudah berada didepan pintu kelasnya, ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai masuk kedalam. Matanya menerawang menyari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan wow ternyata bocah itu tidak ada, Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya lega dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Sungmin-Ah"

DEG

Badan Sungmin menegang ia berusaha menelan salivanya dan bersikap rileks, ia tahu betul pemilik suara bass ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Balas Sungmin berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" pertanyaan yang cukup simple itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah

"M—Mwo?" Belum juga dapat persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah memeluk Sungmin. Membuat siswa yang ada didalam kelas menatap horror ke arah KyuMin. Entahlah apa yang dipikiran Kyuhyun ia merasa rindu dengan Sungmin, jangan tanya ia semalaman susah tidur karena tak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Belum saja menjaddi kekasih udah main peluk saja" Ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Mwo? Apa yang aku pikirkan aisshh itu tak mungkin terjadi, lanjut Sungmin di dalam hati tentunya.

"Bogoshipo chagiya~"

"Ya lepaskan aku, kau ini kenapa sih senang sekali memelukku" Ucap Sungmin sebal namun tak memberontak. Hatinya tak menolak ia senang di peluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama lagi, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Tidak mau, aku mau pulang bersama oppa ku nanti"

"Eheeeemm, pagi-pagi sudah mengumbar-umbar kemesraan eoh? Aigooo" Ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Yesung.

"Yo what's up baby yo man baby" Ucap Yesung tak nyambung ke arah topik pembicaraan-_-

Sedangkan Sungmin yang baru ingat tentang adanya rumor berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun pun langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kesal ke arah Donghae dan Yesung —ganggu aja sih lo berdua— setidaknya itu lah yang difikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Hemm jadi kalian kemarin pulang berdua eoh? Haaaa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar berpacaran ternyata" Ucap Donghae masih menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya nanti kita makan gratis Sung-ah" Ucap Donghae senang.

"Yo what's up baby yo man baby" Ucap Yesung lagi-lagi tak nyambung=='

"Ya kau kenapa sih sung? Daritadi yo yo mulu" Ucap Donghae menatap aneh Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum lebar lalu kembali bermuka datar, membuat yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Huft ya terserah kau sajalah mau bilang apa, tapi yang jelas aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Arra?" Ucap Sungmin menyerah rupanya.

"Ya Minnie lalu arti dari yang semalam itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Kau gila eoh?" Ucap Sungmin

"Astaga Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun ternyata sudah—"

"Ya berhenti omong kosong dan berfikiran Yadong" Ucap Sungmin memotong ucapan Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya nyengir

"Aish Sungmin jelas-jelas kau menciumku" Ucap Kyuhyun

"YA CHO KYUHYUN JANGAN CERITAKAN YANG ITU" Ucap Sungmin memerah.

"Aigooo Sungmin kau mencium Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae

"Itu—"

"Ne Hae-ah dia menciumku tepatnya disebelah sini" Ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya

"Ya jangan mengada-ngada aku hanya mencium pipimu saja itu pun hanya ungkapan terimakasihku atas tumpanganmu"

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hem" Jawab Sungmin hanya berdehem.

Bel pun sudah berbunyi menandakan mulainya jam pelajaran dimulai. Merekapun mengikuti jam pelajaran utamanya, yaitu Olahraga.

"Huft aku benci olahraga!" Ucap Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sama Minnie-ah" Ucap yeoja berwajah tirus itu, Wookie.

"Hyaaa kalian ini, pantas saja Minnie-ah badan mu gendut seperti itu, dan kau Wookie-ah tubuhmu kurus sekali dan seperti mayat saja. Seperti aku dong selalu berolahraga ya walaupun hanya dance saja tapi itu sudah sangat berkerja dalam tubuhku" Ucap Hyukjae tanpa berfikir dulu , tak sadar kalau kedua yeoja disampingnya sudah menatap tajam seakan-akan ingin menerkam Eunhyuk saat itu juga. Eunhyuk yang mulai takut pun hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Hehe maksudku—"

"YA HYUKJAE APA YANG KAU BILANG?" Ucap Sungmin dan Wookie hampir berbarengan.

"Ah tidak kok aku hanya bilang em itu aduh itu" Ucap Hyukjae sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ya itu apa?" Tanya Sungmin galak

"Hyukkie-Ah apa maksudmu bilang seperti itu eoh?" Ucap Wookie berapi-api

"Hehe Minnie-ah, Wookie-ah aku pamit dulu ne, sepertinya aku dipanggil Lee Seonsaengnim" Ucap Hyukjae kaku dan bergegas lari.

"Aisssh anak itu kalau ngomong blak-blakan sekali sih" Ucap Minnie sebal

"Tau tuh, Sungminnie apa benar aku kurus dan seperti mayat? Padahal kan Yesungie selalu bilang kalau aku itu sangat cantik dan imut" Ucap Wookie narsis-_-

"Tidak Wookie-ah kau tidak kurus, oh ya apa benar aku ini gendut?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ya benar kau itu Gen-Dut" Ucap seseorang sakartis, namun bukan Wookie, melainkan...

"Ya bocah setan apa yang kau bilang hah?" Sungmin pun mulai berapi-api, dia memang sensitive sekali kalau ada yang membicarakan tentang tubuhnya. Ternyata oh ternyata seseorang itu adalah Bocah Setan pemirsah Bocah SETAN a.k.a Cho Sunghyun! Eh salah Cho Kyuhyun maksudnya *plak muke gile-_-

"Apa? Mau menamparku eoh? Ini tampar saja tapi pakai bibirmu ya" Ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar niat-_-

"Cih tak sudi, Wookie-ah kajja kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Sungmin menarik lengan Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie hanya men-deathglare Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha apa sih Wookie. Hem Sungmin kau lucu sekali hahaha" Tawa Kyuhyun.

"Hey bocah kenapa masih disini, tertawa sendirian lagi seperti orang gila saja apa memang sudah tak waras? Hih kau tak lihat teman-temanmu sudah berbaris? Cepat berbaris atau kau ku beri hukuman Push Up 1000 kali!" Ucap seorang paruh baya yang ternyata Lee Seonsaengnim alias Guru Olahraga Daugeun.

"Mwo? Seribu kali? Andwaeee" Kyuhyun pun langsung cepat-cepat bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Kini Sungmin dan Hyukjae sedang istirahat bersama menuju taman sekolah, sedangkan Wookie dia bersama Yesung, seperti biasa Sungmin selalu membawa bekal sendiri, Hyukjae yang tumben membawa bekal juga ikut makan bersama dengan Sungmin. Tentang perihal tadi, Sungmin dan Wookie sudah memaafkan Hyukjae.

"Minnie, sebenarnya kau itu pacaran tidak sih dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukkie tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk" Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu terkejut.

"Yaisssh Minnie kau kenapa? Minum dulu sana" Ucap Hyukkie seraya mengambil minum Sungmin dan memberikannya kepada Hyukjae. Setelah agak mendingan Sungmin pun menatap Hyukjae dan

"Hahahahahahaha" Sungmin tertawa. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang aneh Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa sih Min?"

"Hahahaha kau yang kenapa Hyukkie-ah, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tanpa aku jawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Oh jadi benar?"

"Benar apanya?"

"Kau sudah berpacaran lah Minnie-ah"

"Ya siapa bilang aku berpacaran? Aku belum berpacaran dengannya"

"Oh belum, yasudah aku tunggu, kalau sudah traktir aku"

"Ya Hyukkie! Aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan bocah setan itu"

"Tadi kau bilang belum berpacaran, berati akan segera kan?"

"Aishhh jadi salah kan,terserahmu saja lah" Sungmin pun menyerah

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengan namja ikan itu, apa kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?"

"Minnie?" Hyukjae pun hanya menatap aneh Sungmin.

"Apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau kemana saja sih? Aku ini sudah berbaikan dengannya dari beberapa hari yang lalu tahu"

"Ya Hyukkie kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku?"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu mu"

"Kapan? Aku tidak tahu tuh"

"Yaisshh Minnie jahat sekali kau, jadi kau tidak mendegar ceritaku ya waktu itu?" Ucap Hyukjae sedih, sedangkan Sungmin dia hanya bingung *padahal mah Hyukkie belom pernah cerita sama sekali, ckck babo hyuk, peace-_-v* . Kini mereka sudah selesai makan dan mulai kembali ke kelasnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin Sunbae" Panggil seorang namja hoobae Sungmin sepertinya, soalnya tadi ia memanggilnya Sunbae.

"Ne? Kau memanggilku? ada apa?"

"Aku...aku... aku menyukaimu jadilah yeojachinguku" Ucap namja itu blak-blakkan. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukjae hanya melongo dengan penuturan namja tadi namun kemudian bersikap biasa saja, Sungmin sudah sering mendapat 'penembakan' mendadak seperti ini. Sungmin memang salah satu yeoja favorite di sekolahnya.

"Hem siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum, sedangkan namja hoobae tadi hanya kesal di panggil adik kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Aku perkenalkan namaku Byun Baek Hyun"

"Mwo siapa? Byun Baekhyun? Ah sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya?" ucap Hyukjae mencoba-coba mengingatnya.

"MINNIE CHAGI~" Panggil seorang namja dari kejauhan, Sungmin yang tahu pun hanya memandangnya malas.

"Hemm mianhae Baekhyun-Sshi, aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai yeojachingu, tapi kalau kau mau aku akan menjadi noona mu tak masalah juga, aku akan menganggapmu Dongsaengku, ne? Mianhae Baekhyun-ssi aku juga menyayangimu, sebagai hoobae" Sungmin pun tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Sudah kutebak. Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih banyak atas penolakanmu Sunbae Noona" Ucap Baekhyun sempat melirik kearah yang memanggil Sungmin tadi dan mulai berlalu.

"Hem Minnie apa kau merasa tak asing dengan nama Baekhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa Hyukkieah?"

"Ahniya aku merasa sering mendegarnya tapi aku tak ingat"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"Hyaaa Minnie kenapa meninggalkan ku eoh?" Tanya namja yang daritadi mengganggunya itu. Sungmin pun hanya melirik malas ke arah namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Ya chagi"

"Aish bisakah kau diam saja seharian ini? Aku pusing mendegar suaramu itu Cho"

"Ya kenapa begitu? Aku daritadi mencarimu tahu, uangku habis tadi untuk meneraktir Donghae"

"Masa bodoh"

"Ya sungmin-ah"

"Wae?"

"Aisssh kau ini, oh ya tadi itu siapa?"

"yang mana?"

"Tadi yang ada di taman bersamamu"

"Oh hanya adik kelas"

"Ada urusan apa denganmu?"

"Ya kau itu kenapa sih cerewet sekali? Bahkan melebihi seorang yeoja"

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Padahal ku pikir kau itu adalah namja yang cool, keren, maskulin, mengingat kau itu sangat dingin waktu memperkenalkan dirimu itu. Tau nya? Ih benar-benar diluar dugaan"

"Ya Sungminnie sampai sekarang aku ini tetap cool, keren, dan tampan"

"Ehemm, kenapa aku jadi kacang mahal disini?" Tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba

"Eh iya ada kau ya? Kenapa tidak bersama Donghae saja?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya aku daritadi dibelakang kalian tahu" Sebal Hyukjae

"Mian Hyukkie-ah, yaudah yu tinggalkan saja bocah gila ini" Ucap Sungmin seraya menarik lengan Hyukjae.

"Aish dasar" Kyuhyun pun kesal dan mengejar Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Cih namja baru itu, dia pikir dia itu hebat? Hanya mentang-mentang berasal dari bemarga Cho saja belagu sekali sudah memanggil Sungmin Sunbae dengan Chagi. Untung saja sunbae acuh dengan namja itu." Ucap seseorang yang mengintip KyuMinHyuk tadi.

Kini bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, para siswa yang sudah mabuk disusupi berbagai rumus dan hafalan dari masing-masing mata pelajaran itu sudah merasa tenang karena hari itu dalah hari Jumat, hari paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh umat siswa seantreo Bumi *termasuk author :p*

Sungmin pun seperti biasa menjemput Oppanya untuk pulang bersama.

"Oppaaa" Sungmin pun menghampiri Oppanya

"Ne?" Balas Kangin

"Kajja kita pulang" Ucap Sungmin seraya menarik lengan sang Oppa.

"Eh chagi, kau mulai saat ini pulang sendiri tak apa ya? Oppa mau pulang bersama dengan Teukkie. Hehe tak apa kan?"

"Mwo? Pokoknya Minnie mau bareng Oppa, titik"

"Terserahmu sajalah, yasudah pai pai chagi, aku mau menemui Teukkie dulu"

"YAAAAA OPPA" Sungmin pun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Sudahlah Kangin aku tak apa, kau pulang lah bersama Sungmin" Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul-_-

"Eh Chagi, ahni aku mau pulang bersama kau" Ucap Kangin

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, sudahlah kasihan Sungmin"Ucap Leeteuk ramah, sungmin yang melihatnya pun menjadi tak enak.

"Eh Eonnie tak apa kok, aku akan pulang bersama teman-temanku saja, aku duluan ne? Pai pai Oppa Eonnie" Ucap Sungmin lalu mulai pergi ke halte bus.

Brum...brum...brum...

Sungmin yang melihat motor itu hanya menatap malas, ia tak akan mau pulang bersama lagi dengan pemilik motor sport berwarna biru itu lagi. Bisa-bisa kejadian memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan kemarin itu terulang, pikirnya.

"Hai Minnie pulang bersamaku saja yuk" Ajak si namja itu, Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau lagi, cukup sekali saja aku menumpang denganmu" Tolak Sungmin tegas.

"Tapi bus—"

"Busnya sudah **sembuh **kok" Ucap Sungmin menekan kata sembuh.

"Ya tapi—"

"Ah itu dia bus nya, aku pulang duluan ya bocah modus"

"Ya kelinci bantet apa maksud mu bocah modus?" Ucap Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin sudah memasuki Bus.

*Di dalam bus*

Sungmin mencari-cari tempat duduk favoritenya kalau sedang menaiki bus. Sungmin pun segera berjalan ke tempat duduk favoritenya itu, pojok baris ke tiga *tempat favorite author sama temen author :p* namun ada seseorang yang menempati disebelahnya.

"Loh kau, bukannya yang tadi berada di taman itu ya?" Tanya Sungmin mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah Bekhyun!" Lanjut Sungmin menjentikan tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin.

"Annyeong sunbae"

"Ah panggil aku noona saja, aku duduk disamping mu ya?" Tanya Sungmin, Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini tempat favoriteku loh" Ucap Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ne, oh ya Baekhyun-ah kau kelas sepuluh apa?"

"Kelas 10.A noona"

"Wah pintar juga ya kau ternyata"

"Ya Noona aku ini memang pintar hehe"

"Hehe ne, kau juga tampan Baekhyun-ah"

"Ah noona bisa saja, hehe"

"Aigoooo, neomu kyeopta" Sungmin yang melihat senyuman dan rona pipi Baekhyun pun gemas lalu mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya noona appo"

"Kekeke mianhae"

"Tak apa aku senang kok dicubit noona idaman ku"

"Aish kau ini"

"Kkkkk, kau turun dimana Noona?"

"Aku turun di halte Joyers, kau?"

"Wah aku di halte Namson setelah noona"

"Hem kau tiap hari pulang menaiki bus?"

"Heeum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku jadi ada temannya kalau pulang"

"Loh bukannya noona selalu pulang bersama Kangin Sunbae?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ini kan fans mu noona, ya jelas saja aku tahu"

"Haha kau ini, iya tapi oppa sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih jadi aku sudah tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Huh Oppaku memang menyebalkan"

"Lalu dengan Cho Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Kau tau darimana nama bocah tengik itu?"

"Aish noona ini siapa sih yang tidak mengenal anak baru Kyuhyun sunbae, pewaris Perusahaan Cho Cooperation" Ucap Baekhyun datar. "Aku melihat noona pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun sunbae kemarin" lanjut Baekhyun. Sungmin pun mau tak mau mengingat kejadian kemarin itu dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ah, itu aku hanya teman" Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Oh tapi banyak sekali yang mengiramu berpacaran dengannya."

"Benarkah? Aigooo sudah menyebar ya ternyata"

"Eh? Maksud noona? Jadi benar kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak kok, kau jangan cemberut gitu dong Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun pun mau tak mau tersenyum walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi merona. Baekhyun pun muak melihatnya.

"Aish sudahlah tak usah dijawab" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun pun hanya diam, ia tak mau Bekhyun sakit hati. Kebetulan sekali Bus sudah sampai di halte joyers.

"Baekhyun-ah noona turun duluan ne?"

"Ne hati-hati noona"

"Ne, sampai jumpa" Sungmin pun turun dari bus itu.

"Sungmin Noona kau begitu manis, tak akan kubiarkan kau jatuh di tangan namja lain selain aku."

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaa TT_TT mianhae tambah gaje, mianhae kyumin momentnya dikit T_T, hiks hiks jangan bash sayaaaa..  
Ohiya jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang udah review *fly kisseu* jangan lupa di review terus ne...  
Buat yang belum review a.k.a silent readers review nya bisaaa kalii :p jangan Cuma baca aja :p capek tau ngetiknya u,u

**Balasan Review Chap 4 :**

BabyChaByCho : Dia itu adalah... hem ada deh :3 nanti dia juga dateng kok di chapter lain kekeke... oke deh review terus ne? Gomawo udah review *bow*

Cho Kyuri: Hehehe malu-malu muna chingu :3 *plak. Gomawo udah review *bow*

AmuHinaChan: Ini udah next kok chingu :3 keep review ne. Gomawo udah review *bow*

Qniee love nest: Ini udah update kok :3 yah jangan lupa dong TT_TT hehe btw Gomawo udah review *bow*

Park Minji : Dia itu ada di chapter yang akan datang. Gomawo udah review *bow* keep review ne

Riestha-tita: : Ini udah di next kok. Keep review oke. Gomawo udah review *bow*

Guest : dia nya masih rahasia chingu belum boleh dikasih tau, keke keep review ne, Gomawo udah review *bow*

Nhia petals : Oke deh saeng... keep review ne Gomawo udah review *bow*

Nar : ini udah next kok :3 Gomawo udah review *bow*

Ritsuka : Ini udah next kok chingu :3 Gomawo udah review *bow*

Kyuminlovers : udah dilanjut :3 Gomawo udah review *bow* keep review :)

_Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah baca fic abal ini, saranghaeeee ;) keep review.. sampai bertemu di next chap *bow*_


	6. Complicated

Title : Rival Is My Love

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), OOC, dll

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-oOo-

*Sungmin POV*

Hari ini hari Sabtu, aku berencana untuk ke toko buku langgananku, aku ingin membeli buku ensiklopedia untuk menambah wawasanku, hehe aku ini kan pintar. Kini aku sudah siap, akupun berpamitan kepada Ummaku.

"Umma aku pergi dulu" Ucapku kepada Umma

"Ne, hati-hatilah dijalan" Ucap Ummaku.

"Minnie-ah kau tidak mau Oppa antar?" Tanya Oppaku.

"Tidak usah Oppa aku ingin menaiki bus saja"

"Hem yasudah, hati-hati"

"Ne Oppa"

"Yaaaaa eonnie mau kemana?" Tanya saengku tiba-tiba

"Ke toko buku"

"Aku ikut ya"

"Shireoooo nanti kau hanya menyusahkanku saja"

"Aisssh eonnie!"

"Kkkk yasudah aku pergi dulu ne? Pai pai Umma, Oppa, dan saengku yang manja"

"Ya! Eonnie"

-oOo-

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di dalam toko buku, mencari buku yang kucari, tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah menemukannya.

"Gamsahamnida Ahjussi" ucapku setelah membayar buku yang kubeli, aku pu segera keluar dari toko buku.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemanggilnya.

"Hem? Ada apa?" Ucap Sungmin malas begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau habis ngapain ke toko buku? Kau suka membaca eoh?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Yasudahlah kalau tak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi lebih baik aku pulang"

"Ya Lee Sungmin kau tidak sopan sekali sih"

"Aish, yasudah ada apa memanggiku?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, daripada kau pulang lebih baik kau temani aku makan"

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun shireooo, lepaskan tanganku"

"Tak ada penolakan Nona Lee"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali sih memaksaku, huh"

"Kalau tidak aku paksa kau pasti tidak akan mau"

"Terserah kau saja lah" ucap Sungmin malas

-oOo-

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah itu, namun elegan.

"Aku tak lapar" Ucap Sungmin

"Hem, yasudah. Pelayaaan" Panggil Kyuhyun, tak lama sang waiter pun datang

"Aku pesan pasta bolognase dan ice vanilla late dua"

"Baik Tuan, ada yang mau di pesan lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah"

"Ya Tuan Cho kau rakus juga ya"

"Siapa yang rakus eoh?"

"Ya kau lah, memangnya siapa lagi disini yang bernama Cho?"

"Ya aku tak rakus, aku memesan dua juga yang satu untukmu"

"Mwo? Aku bilang aku tak lapar kenapa dibelikan juga?"

"Siapa yang membelikanmu? Kau lah yang bayar sendiri"

"MWO? Ya!"

"Aisssh Minnie tak usah muncrat juga kali-_-"

"Eh? Aissh"

"Huahaaha Minnie, mukamu memerah."

"Ya bocah sinting diam kau"

"Ehem, ini pesanannya"

"Oh, gamsahamnida"

Kini Kyuhyun pun mulai memakan pesanannya, sedangkan Sungmin tetap saja diam. Sebenarnya dia juga lapar, tapi mengingat dia yang akan membayarnya dia urungkan niatnya untuk memakan, yang benar saja ia hanya membawa uang cukup untuk beli buku dan ongkosnya, kartu kredit dan semua uangnya ada di dompet, dan itu tertinggal dirumah, kalau saja dia membawa uang lebih, tak masalah ia disuruh membeli restoran ini juga sanggup.

"Ehem Minnie, dimakan dong, tenang saja tadi aku hanya bercanda, aku kok yang membayarnya"

"Benar?"

"Ne"

"Hem, gomawo" Sungmin pun masih dengan tampang malasnya menerima makanan Kyuhyun, padahal mah dia bernafas lega.

"Minnie, habis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pulang" Jawab Sungmin

"Ck, maksudku habis ini kau mau kemana jika kita jalan berdua, ya hitung-hitung kencan pertama kita" Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

BYUUUUR

"MWO?" Sungmin yang sedang memasukan pastanya kedalam mulut itu pun terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, jangan salahkan ia sehingga memuncratkan makanannya.

"Aisssh kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak sih? Ihhh mana jorok sekali menyemburkan makananmu itu, bersihkan sekarang juga"

"Itukan juga salahmu"

"Yasudah tapi bersikan ini" ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya. Sungmin pun mau tak mau membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tissue. Saat Sungmin membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun, tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang halus itu, ditatapnya satu-satu sampai ia menatap bibir Sungmin, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin, sedikit lagi ia sampai ke bibir indah Sungmin, namun Sungmin sudah selesai membersihkan wajah si bocah Evil itu, dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun merelakan moment indah itu. -Aish padahal dikit lagi- ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tetap ingin pulang, aku belum mengerjakan tugas Park Seonsaengnim tahu"

"Ah tugas itu ya? Besok saja kita kerjakan bersam-sama, kebetulan sekali aku ini kan pintar fisika"

"Cih, dasar namja norak"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ahniya, sudahlah habiskan dulu makanannya"

"Baiklah, habis ini kau harus temani aku jalan-jalan, aku bosan sekali dirumah"

Sungmin pun hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tak menjawab berati setuju"

-oOo-

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman kota eoh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Paris? Hawai? Bali? Aishhh nanti saja kalau kita sudah bulan madu aku janji akan membawamu kemana pun kau mau" Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

PLETAK

"Ya kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Salahkan saja tuh fikiranmu yang jauh" Ucap Sungmin

"Aisshh, kau ini sakit tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus kan kepalanya.

"Rasakan"

"Kau jadi yeoja kenapa galak sekali sih? Menyebalkan sekali"

"Aku galak hanya denganmu"

"Wae kenapa harus aku? Ah aku tahu, aku ini kan orang spesi—"

BUG

"Awwww" Ringis Kyuhyun, oh lihatlah sekarang Kyuhyun terjengkang (?) kebelakang karena tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh tepat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hemp...hemp... Huahahaha"

"Ya Sungmin kenapa malah mentertawaiku bukannya bantuin"

"Hahaha Kyuhyun Kyuhyun"

"Aissshh Ya! Siapa yang melempar bola ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit teriak. Tak lama seorang anak kecil berumur 4-5 tahunan datang.

"Atjuci itu bola tu, mian ne cudah melempalnya cembarangan, tapi atu tak tengaja ko" (Ahjussi itu bolaku, mian ne sudah melemparnya sembarangan, tapi aku tak sengaja kok) Ucap anak itu dengan logat lucunya. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun gemas, sedangnkan Kyuhyun kesal, —hey apa aku terlihat tua— pikirnya.

"Ya bocah apa kau bilang? Ahjussi? Aigoo aku terlalu tampan bila jadi ahjussi-ahjussi tahu, dasar bocah kurang ajar" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu jangan begitu dia masih kecil. Hem adik kecil siapa namamu? kau main sendiri eoh? Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Aisshh noona atu ini bukan anak tetil yang hilang, tentu caja atu kecini belsama umma dan noona tu, jadi noona tak pelu khawatil, atu ini sedang belajal belmain bola, tapi tiba-tiba bola tu cudah telpental jauh dan mengenai atjuci ini, ohya nama atu Jung Yoo Geun" (Aissh noona aku ini bukan anak kecil yang hilang, tentu saja aku kesini bersama umma dan noona-ku, jadi noona tak perlu khawatir, aku ini sedang belajar bermain bola, tapi tiba-tiba bolaku sudah terpental jauh dan mengenai ahjussi ini, ohya namaku Jung Yoo Geun *search aja ya di google xD*) Ucap anak itu polos seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya, jangan memanggilku ahjussi bocah, aku ini seumuran dengan noona didepanmu itu" Ucap Kyuhyun masih tak terima dipanggil ahjussi.

"Oh ceumulan, abisnya wajah atjuci telihatan tua" (Oh seumuran, habisnya wajah ahjussi kelihatan tua)

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tertohok dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan anak kecil, tak tahukah kalau anak kecil itu adalah orang terjujur di dunia. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Hemp... hahaha sabar ya Kyu" Tawa Sungmin.

"Nama noona dan atjuci ini ciapa?"

"Aku Sungmin kalau dia Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin

"Hey bocah jangan panggil aku ahjussi, panggil aku hyung, kau ini tak sopan sekali sih" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

"Oh, noona dan hyung napain dicini? Tencan ya? Ya Hyung, talo mau tencan jangan dicini kau ini tak lomantis cekali"

Ucapan polos anak itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memerah.

"Yoogeun kau ini kemana sih aku cari-cari tidak ada, untung kau kutemukan kalau tidak aku tak di izinkan pulang oleh umma nanti, kajja kita ke umma, umma juga sedang mencarimu" Ucap satu orang bocah lagi ya sekitar 8-9 tahunan.

"Eh noona, atu cuman mengambil bola kok dan beltemu kedua olang baik ini. Ah ya, noona dan hyung ini noona-ku namanya Jung Aley Na, dan noona ini namanya Kyuhyun hyung, dan yang ini Sungmin noona" Ucap Yoogeun memperkenalkan. *nb: nama aslinya aleyna yilmaz umurnya 6tahun, yah anggap aja lah disini 8 tahunan hehe*

"Aigoooo imut sekali" Ucap Sungmin saat melihat Aleyna.

"Kyaaa tampan sekali" Bukannya menanggapi pujian Sungmin, Aleyna malah histeris melihat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemenangan, -setidaknya kakaknya normal melihatku-, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ya noona jangan macam-macam, Kyuhyun hyung cudah punya Sungmin noona. Lagian juga umul noona itu macih kecil" Ucap Yoogeun.

"Aish kau ini, yasudah kita ke Umma sekarang. Ah Kyuhyun oppa, Sungmin eonnie kami pergi dulu ya" Ucap Aleyna tersenyum.

"Sungmin noona kapan-kapan kita beltemu lagi ya" Ucap Yoogeun.

"Ya! Bocah kecil" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Haha, yasudah hati-hati ya"

"Ne, pai-pai" Ucap Aleyna dan Yoogeun berbarengan. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung kedua anak kecil itu hingga tak terlihat.

"Aish mereka imut sekali ya" Ucap Sungmin.

"Itu tak seberapa dengan anak kita nanti chagi, pasti anak kita sangat tampan dan imut" Ucap Kyuhyun membayangkannya.

PLETAK

"Ya Minnie kenapa kau senang sekali sih menjitaku"

"Makanya kalau bicara tuh yang benar"

"Itu sudah benar"

"Aish kau ini sangat mengerikan Cho"

"Aku lebih mengerikan saat first night kita nanti Min"

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahahaha Minnie wajahmu memerah"

"Ck, sudahlah jangan omong kosong. Aku mau pulang"

"Ya Sungmin, kau akan kuantar"

"Hhhhh yasudah palli, hari sudah sore"

"Ne Cho Sungmin"

"Ya!"

"Hahaha, Sungmin-ah kita harus jadi kekasih sungguhan secepatnya."

"Ck, jangan harap"

"Aish lihat saja nanti, ohya kita sudah lama satu kelas, tapi aku belum punya nomor telepon mu"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ingin minta nomormu"

"Tidak mau ah, nomorku itu mahal"

"Aissh minnie jebal"

"Baiklah, sini ponselmu"

"Mau apa?"

"Ya menuliskan nomorku lah, babo"

"Aish, ne...ne, ini"

Sungmin pun menulis nomor teleponnya dan men-savenya.

"Ini" Kyuhyun pun menerima ponselnya itu.

**Princess Minnie Yeoppo**

"Ya apa ini 'Princess Minnie Yeoppo' hih narsis sekali"

"Hahaha biarkan saja, yasudah cepat kita pulang"

"Aish kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih, malam masih lama Cho Sungmin"

"Ya! Maksudmu apa eoh?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku yeobo"

"Aissh dasar namja pervert"

"Kekeke yasudah kita pulang"

-oOo-

.

.

.

Kini motor Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah Sungmin, terlihat disana ada Umma Sungmin dan adik Sungmin sedang menyiram tanaman. Sunghyun yang melihat eonnienya diantar seorang namja pun memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

"Ah kok rasanya seperti tak asing ya?" Ucap Sunghyun.

"Hem... ohya! Itukan namja yang waktu itu mengantar eonnie juga, haaa pati benar deh kalau dia itu namjachingunya eonnie. Ucap Sunghyun lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih Hyunnie-ah?" Tanya Umma Sungmin.

"Tak apa Umma, lihatlah eonnie dan namjachingunya itu, suruh namja itu masuk Umma"

*Other Side*

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, hati-hatilah dijalan" Ucap Sungmin.

"Hem cheonma Minnie-ah" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ehem...ehem" Deheman seseorang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"U—umma" Ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin memanggil wanita paruh baya itu dengan Umma pun segera membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, perkenalkan namaku Kyuhyun" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Nado annyeong" Balas Umma Sungmin.

"Oh jadi namanya Kyuhyun" Ucap satu orang lagi yang mengintrupsi ketiga orang dewasa itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku –ada apa ini? Kenapa persaaanku tidak enak yah? Apa sungmin membocorkan segala tingkah laku burukku ke keluarganya? Aigoo mau taruh dimana mukaku- ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"S—sunghyun" Ucap Sungmin masih terbata-bata. –aigo apa yang harus kulakukan, umma dan sunghyun pasti bertingkah seenaknya dihadapan kyuhyun, dan menceritakanku yang tidak-tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi- ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ah daripada disini, lebih baik mengobrolnya di dalam saja, yasudah mari masuk kedalam"

Kini mau tak mau Sungmin pun harus ikut kedalam rumahnya. Dan ya kini mereka sudah ada didalam rumah Sungmin, Sunghyun pun hanya tersenyum evil ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap sinis Sunghyun. Sedangkan Umma Sungmin sedang membuatkan minuman.

"Ini minumannya" Ucap Umma Sungmin tiba-tiba, Sungmin yang melihat minum pun langsung mengambilnya entahlah ia merasa haus hari ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Hem jadi apa benar kau ini namjachingunya Sungmin?" Tanya Umma Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk.. uhuk" Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak minuman yang sedang ia minum, Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Sungmin pun langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Ya kalau minum hati-hati Minnie" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Uhuk... gomawo..uhuk Kyuhyun-ah.. uhuk"

"Aissshh tenangkan dulu dirimu dulu min" Ucap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin masih terbatuk-batuk-_-

"Aigooo perhatian sekali" Ucap Umma Sungmin, sedangkan Sunghyun hanya sibuk memotret Sungmin dan Kyuhyun *kurang kerjaan-_-

"Hem... Ya Umma!" Ucap Sungmin setelah batuknya mereda.

"Hehe, yasudah Kyuhyun-ah apa benar kau kekasih Sungmin?"

"Eh...ah...tidak kok Ahjumma, kami hanya berteman" Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Yah begitu ya? Apa kau mempunyai rasa dengan Sungmin?"

"Ya Ummaaa"

"Ssssh diamlah Sungmin, Umma hanya bertanya kok"

Kyuhyun yang bingung mau jawab apapun hanya diam, kemudian memandang Sungmin, ia tak boleh sembarang bicara di hadapan Ummanya Sungmin, takut Sungmin marah ia pun menjawab...

"Ah tidak kok, kita kan hanya berteman, hehe yah ber—berteman"

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun hanya kecewa, eh kecewa? Ya memang benar. Hati Sungmin merasakan sedikit sesak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, difikirannya ia menganggap Kyuhyun itu benar-benar menyukainya, tapi apa? Hanya sebuah harapan palsu, padahal ia sudah meyakiknkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. –Sepertinya aku harus membuang jauh perasaanku ini- fikir Sungmin dalam hati. Sunghyun yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah kecewa, ia pun melihat eonnie nya yang sedang melamun itu, ia jadi merasa bersalah terhadap Sungmin, yah memang mengintrupsi Kyuhyun adalah idenya, ia fikir Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu Sungmin, nyatanya tidak.

"Hem yasudah kalau begitu, kau masih mau disini atau pulang?" Tanya Umma Sungmin.

"Tidak usah ahjumma, aku pulang saja. Aku pamit ya" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hem Sungmin aku pamit ya, besok kau mau mengerjakan tugas Park Seonsaaengnim bersamaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" Ucap Sungmin dingin lalu segera beranjak pergi menapaki tangga rumahnya, mungkin ingin ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan Sungmin pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa lagi sih dia?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hem yasudah Ahjumma, emmm " Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat menatap Sunghyun, Sunghyun yang mengerti pun langsung menyebutkan namanya

"Lee Sunghyun" Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma, Sunghyun-ssi aku pamit pulang dulu. Annyeong"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ya Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne Ahjumma"

-oOo-

.

.

.

*Author POV*

Kini Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sedih. Tak ia pungkiri ia sangat-sangat menyesal telah menganggap Kyuhyun itu 'fans' nya, dan sekarang malah terumpan balik.

"Apa ini karma? Karma karena sudah menolak namja-namja yang menyukaiku?" Ucapnya masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bodohnya aku telah bersikap acuh dihadapanmu"

"Hhhhh" Kini Sungmin mengehela nafasnya menahan air mata yang ingin turun.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau ini kenapa jadi cengeng seperti ini sih?"

"Bukankah kau yang pura-pura jual mahal dihadapan Kyuhyun?"

"Padahal kau sudah menyukainya"

"Eh berpura-pura jual mahal? Ahni dia kan tidak suka padaku"

Sungmin pun masih bermonolog sendiri, merasa bosan iapun membuka lemari belajarnya, dan mengambil gadget kesayanganya itu, iPad pemberian Appanya sebelum pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi tugasnya, ya bisa dibilang Sungmin itu orang yang diatas rata-rata mampu. Segera saja ia membuka 'Twitter' nya dan mengupdate tweet.

imSMl  
Nan niga silheo ,**  
**57 secs ago · from Twitter for iPad.

Setelah Sungmin menulis tweet itu, langsung saja banyak mention yang masuk.

AllRiseSilver:  
imSMl Nugu Minnie-ah? Benci sama siapa?  
51 secs ago via TwitPal in reply to imSMl

ryeong9:  
imSMl Aigoooo Minnie, kau kenapa eoh? Nuguya?  
46 secs ago via Twitter for Android in reply to imSMl

shfly3424:  
imSMl Aissh uri Minnie sedang galau eoh? Kekeke kidding min-ah~  
41 secs ago via TwitPal in reply to imSMl

baekhyunBYUN *anggap aja ada*  
imSMl Gwaechanayo? Kau kenapa noona?  
39 secs ago via Twitter for Android in reply to imSMl

donghae861015  
imSMl Waeyo Minnie-Ah? Kau berantem lagi eoh sama si bocah setan itu?  
36 secs ago via TweetList! In reply to imSMl

GaemGyu:  
imSMl Mianhae...  
34 secs ago via Twitter for iPhone in reply to imSMl

Sungmin pun hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya yang khawatir itu, namun moodnya langsung berubah ketika melihat username Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mentionnya. Ia pun menulis tweet lagi.

imSMl  
AllRiseSilver ryeong9 shfly3424 baekhyunBYUN donghae861015 Gomawo chingudeul udah peduli terhadapku, aku tidak membenci kalian kok, hehe. Gwaechana^^ CHU~  
3 secs ago from Twitter for iPad

Setelah menulis tweet untuk temannya kecuali Kyuhyun, sungmin pun menaruh iPad nya itu ke atas meja belajarnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Seusai mandi Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk tidur, namun nada dering ponselnya berbunyi.

Iyureul mollasseo, wae naega byeonhaeneunji.  
Hancham saenggakhaesseo, neowa na mannan ihuro.  
Na byeonhan geot gata, aju manhi mariya.  
I norae deullini oh.  
Niga neomu gomapjanha oh baby~  
Niga neomu yeppeunj—

"Aissh siapa sih yang menelpon mengganggu saja, eh? Mana nomor yang tidak dikenal lagi" Ucapnya kesal

Klik

"Yeoboseo! Ya ada apa langsung saja keintinya aku tak ingin beristirahat" Ucap Sungmin marah-marah.

`Aishh kau kenapa sih? Marah-marah tak jelas`

Setelah mendengar siapa yang menelponnya, Sungmin langsung bersikap dingin.

"Hem ada apa?"

`Tak apa hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja kok`

Cih dasar tukang pemberian harapan palsu, jangan sok khawatir lagi deh sama seorang Lee Sungmin, ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Tidak pentng"

Klik

Sungminpun segera memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak, ia masih malas dengan orang itu, siapalagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kini ponsel Sungmin bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

From : +821409***** (kode telpon korea selatan itu +82)

Ya Lee Sungmin kenapa memutuskan telpon begitu saja? Aku kan hanya menanyakan kabarmu saja, oh ya tadi itu tweetmu buat aku kan? Kalau kau membenciku bilang saja daripada seperti ini, mana tadi kau tidak membalas mentionku. Ayolah kau kenapa sih? Cerita kepadaku.

"Kyu~ kau jangan membuatku goyah, biarkan...biarkan aku membuang perasaanku" Isak Sungmin melihat isi pesan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun memutuskan tidak membalas sms Kyuhyun.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Haaaaah kenapa tidak dibalas sih, apa dia marah terhadap ku? Tapi salahku apa? Aku pun segera menulis pesan lagi untuk Sungmin.

To : Princess Minnie Yeoppo

Minnie, kau kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Ayolah Min balas.

Klik

Akupun menekan kata 'Send' pada layar touchscreenku dan menunggu balasan dari Sungmin.

Sudah 15 menit namun tidak dibalas juga.

To: Princess Minnie Yeoppo

Sungmin, kau benar-benar marah ya? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf tadi di twitter, baiklah bila aku salah mianhae, aku tak enak jika kau marah terhadapku.

Send.

To: Princess Minnie Yeoppo

Minnie kenapa tidak dibalas juga? Aku butuh penjelasanmu, aku tidak tahu kau marah karena apa. Seingatku tadi kita bermain bersama di taman kota, tapi kenapa kau marah?

Send.

To: Princess Minnie Yeoppo

Sepertinya kau tidak minat membalas pesanku oh atau kau udah tidur? Baiklah kalau begitu, jaljayo minnie, mimpi indah ne^^

Send

Hah tetap tidak dibalas, yasudahlah mungkin saja ia benar-benar sudah tertidur.

*Kyuhyun POV End*

-oOo-

.

.

.

*Author POV*

~1 Week Later~

"Minnie kau kenapa sih daritadi menghindar mulu dari Kyuhyun, kau marahan ya?" Tanya Hyukjae, ya sekarang memang sedang waktu istirahat sekolah.

"Iya Min, kau kenapa sih? Tentang tweetmu itu juga maksudnya apa? Kau membenci siapa? Kyuhyun kah?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Hhhhh iya aku marahan dengannya" Ucap Sungmin

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Dia menyebalkan" Ucap Sungmin datar

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Memang" Ucap Sungmin

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghindari Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Karena dia menyebalkan" Jawab Sungmin

"Aisshhh tadi kau sudah bilang itu" Ucap Hyukjae kesal

"Baiklah minnie, mungkin kau belum siap menceritakannya kepada kami" Ucap Ryeowook sedih, biasanya kalau diantara mereka mengalami sesuatu pasti mereka selalu membagi keluh kesah, pengalaman, rahasia, dan lain-lain. Namun kali ini Sungmin tidak mau memberi tahunya.

`Mianhae Wookie-ah, mianhae Hyukkie-ah, aku hanya belum siap menceritakannya, kau kan tahu aku selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, kalau aku mengungkapkan fakta aku menyukai Kyuhyun pasti kau akan mentertawaiku` Ucap Sungmin dalam hati tentunya.

*Other Side*

"Kau belum berbaikan juga Kyu?"

"Belum Hae"

"Minta maaf lah Kyu, wanita kalau sudah kesal dengan pria akan lama sekali sembuhnya" Ucap Yesung

"Aku sudah meminta maaf Sung-ah, tapi dia juga tidak memaafkanku, dia juga tidak memberitahuku apa salahku"

"Mungkin ia ingin kau cepat sadar atas kesalahanmu itu" Ucap Donghae

"Iya aku tahu Hae, tapi salahku itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi

"Mana aku tahu, kau yang membuatnya menjauhimu" Ucap Donghae

"Sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja, masalahmu rumit" Ucap Yesung

"Hah, kau benar Sung-ah, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya ya? Mungkin aku sudah depresi"

"Hahaha Kyu, memangnya kau menyukai Sungmin? Lalu bagaimana dengan Noona Kesayanganmu itu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung"

-oOo-

.

.

.

Kring~ Kring~ Kring~

Kini bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dengan cepat Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

GREP

Baru saja melangkah tangannya sudah dicekal.

"Min"

"Lepaskan tanganku Cho"

"Tidak mau"

"Baiklah"

Sungmin pun dengan kuat menghentakan tangannya, sekali hentakan saja tangan Kyuhyun sudah lepas.

"YA SUNGMIN KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI? AKU KAN TIDAK BERSALAH TERHADAPMU! KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI? APA SALAHKU?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup keras membuat siswa yang lewat melihat kearah mereka semua. Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa.

`Memperlakukanku seperti ini? Cih harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu` Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku malu, sudahlah tak penting berurusan denganmu"

"SUNGMIN! Jebal kita ini kan berteman beri ak—"

"Cih berteman kau bilang? Memangnya aku menganggapmu teman?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin pun sangat tertohok, ia tahu kalau selama ini Sungmin selalu acuh dengannya, tapi sungguh Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Sungmin teman lebih dari teman malah.

"Wae? Kenapa diam? Sudahlah aku ingin pulang, selamat tinggal Tuan Cho yang terhormat"

Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam disitu. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu, terlalu sulit baginya untuk menjelaskkan apa yang terjadi didalam dirinya berbuat seperti itu, ia juga berfikir kenapa dirinya kekanak-anakan sekali padahal kan hanya gara-gara Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, bukankah itu wajar? Entahlah Sungmin terlalu egois sepertinya.

"Ehem Noona"

"Eh Ne?"

"Busnya sebentar lagi datang, kenapa melamun saja eoh? Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Anhiya hanya memikirkan beberapa tugas saja kok" Ucap Sungmin bohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Wae? Kau khawatir eoh? Hahaha tenang saja Baekhyun-ah aku tak apa"

"Hem terserah noona saja deh kalau masih mau berbohong"

"Aissh kau ini"

"Aw, appo... kenapa sih noona senang sekali menyubit hidungku?"

`Awww kenapa sih kau senang sekali menjitakku?`

Ucapan Baekhyun mengingatkan ia terhadap Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyun-ah"

"Wae noona?"

"Apa berlebihan kita mengacuhkan seseorang hanya karena ia tidak menyukai kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anhi. Hanya bertanya"

"Kalau menurutku sih, berlebihan noona, aku saja yang ditolak noona biasa-biasa saja teradap noona. Memang sih aku patah hati, tapi itu kan memang hak noona untuk menolakku, aku tahu kalau hati noona bukan buatku. Yang terpenting dekat dengan noona saja sudah membuatku senang, setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyuman, canda tawa, tingkah laku noona dan itu sudah membuatku cukup noona. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada tidak bisa dekat dengan noona sama sekali, itu hanya membuatku tersiksa dan hanya bisa berharap, namun semua orang ak—"

"B—baekhyun, bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

"A—ah ne silahkan jika itu membuat noona lega"

"Hiks...hiks...aku tak tahu baekhyun, aku tak tahu...hiks, tapi ini sangat sakit... dia sudah memberiku banyak harapan, dia... hiks.. namun apa, ternyata itu semua hanya harapan kosong.. aku.. aku tak kuat, aku sudah jatuh dalam dirinya baekhyun-ah... hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa tersiksa jauh dengannya...hiks, tapi otakku tetap menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya, hiks... aku sangat...rindu candaannya.." Isak Sungmin berteriak dibahu Baekhyun menumpahkan segala penderitaannya.

"Tenanglah noona, kalau memang kau menyukai namja itu, kejarlah sebisamu noona, memangnya siapa namja itu?"

"Tap—tapi kau jangan, hiks.. memberitahu siapa-siapa ne?"

"Ne, nugu?"

"Dia Kyuhyun, Hyun-ah"

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu"

"Tidak baekhyun-ah. Dia sendiri yang bilang dihadapanku dan ummaku kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, hiks huweee"

"Emm, apa noona sudah menyatakan perasaan noona?"

"Be—belum"

"Hemm, bilanglah padanya noona, siapa tahu dia hanya malu mengungkapkannya dihadapan Umma-mu"

"Apa benar seperti itu?"

"Siapa tahu?"

"Tapi aku sedang marahan dengannya, malah tadi kita bertengkar, dia juga sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku tidak memaafkannya, hiks padahal aku yang salah, huweee betapa jahatnya diriku Baekhyun-ah"

"Yasudah noona tidak usah sedih seperti itu, itu juga pasti ada maksud tersendiri dari noona"

"Ne baiklah, tapi—"

"Sudahlah bus sudah datang, kajja kita naik"

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah sudah menjadi Moodbooster"

"Cheoma noona, sudah ya sekarang noona harus tersenyum dan memaafkan Kyuhyun sunbae"

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Ne, baekhyun-ah kau yang terbaik, aku menyayangimu Hyun-ah"

"Nado"

Baekhyun dan Sungmin pun memasuki bus bersama sesekali lelucondan guyonan Baekhyun dalam bus membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas. Oh sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mengikhlaskan cintanya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

-Ket-

Nan niga silheo : Aku membencimu. (Tweet Sungmin)

Nada dering telpon Sungmin : Baby Baby – 4MEN

Huwaaaaaaa mianhae lama updatenya, terlena dengan liburan sih, hehehe. Gomawo udah direview chingudoool. Gomawo juga yang udah follow sama favorite, mia jika ceritanya tambah gak jelas TT_TT dan banyak typo nya, soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru.

**Big Thanks for: Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, audrey musaena, tyararahayuni, Riestha-tita, DIANA, Nhia Petals, qniee love nest, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, and gaemepil.**

Gomawo udah review, keep reviewing ne :)

Salanghaee~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Rival Is My Love

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), OOC, dll

Ohya author mengucapkan saengil chukkae hamnida buat uri Sungminnie~ kekeke walaupun telat^^...

**CHAPTER 7**

-oOo-

*Author POV*

"Ehem... Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae telah mendiamkanmu selama ini, emm tapi... aissh tidak tidak"

"Kyu, mianhae, aku tahu ini salahku, argghhh aniyooo..."

"Kyuhyun-ah , kau mau memaafkanku? Karena, aaaaaah tidak tidak"

"Aissshh bagaimana ini, kenapa sulit sekali? Tinggal minta maaf saja apa susahnya sih. Kenapa coba aku harus repot-repot?"

Ya, kini Sungmin sedang berlatih mengucapkan permintaan maaf didepan cermin kamarnya. Oh sepertinya uri Minnie sedang bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Ah sudahlah, tinggal ucapkan Kyuhyun-ah mianhae soal aku, emmm arggghhh sudahlah aku pusing, kenapa aku jadi repot seperti ini sih? Hah eotthoke?" sungutnya kesal sembari memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah itu.

"AH aku tahu! Kekeke aku telpon Baekhyun saja kali ya? Ini kan juga saran dia juga untuk minta maaf kepada bocah setan itu, hehe kau jenius Minnie-ah" Dengan lincah jari-jari Sungmin menekan layar touchscreen itu dengan mencari nama yang ia cari.

"Ah ini"

Klik.

`Yeoboseo`

"Ne yeoboseo"

`Wae noona? Ada apa?`

"Kau ada acara?"

`Kapan? Sekarang?`

"Ne, apa ada?"

`Ani, wae?`

"Ah bagus sekali, datang kerumahku ne, kau tahu kan?"

`Mwo? Aku tak tahu jalan masuknya noona, aku hanya tahu halte pemberhentian noona saja`

"Tenang aku akan menjemputmu di halte"

`Hem baiklah`

"Gomawo Baekhyun-aaah"

`Hem cheoma noona`

Klik

Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dan segera menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau mau kemana eonnie?"

"Mau menjemput teman"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sunghyun, Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hem, kalau kau yang menjemput bagaimana?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Namja kok, tampan loh"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Bagaimana mau tidak?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jemput dimana eonnie?"

"Di halte depan"

"Namanya?"

"Baekhyun"

"Mwo? Orangnya pernah kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ne"

"Hem baiklah"

"Gomawo Sunghyunnie~"

Kini Sungmin pun tersenyum.

"Hah kenapa anak itu senang sekali berjalan-jalan sih? Ckck biarlah, setidaknya aku tak perlu capek-capek kan? Kekekek semoga mereka saling jatuh cinta juga, huahahaha Sunghyun –ah kau harus berterimakasih pada eonniemu nanti, hem Lee Sungmin kau sangat cemerlang"

"Ya Minnie, gwaechana? sedang apa di tangga sambil berbicara sendiri? Kehilangan keseimbangan saja jatuh baru tahu rasa"

Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya pun hanya tersenyum kepada Kangin.

"Hehehe, nan gwaechanayo oppaaa" Ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya lagi.

*Other Side*

"Haduh tadi kenapa aku lupa menanyakan ciri-cirinya kepada eonnie ya? Aissh pabboya"

Ya kini sekarang Sunghyun sudah berati di halte Joy, mencari-cari orang yang bernama Baekhyun, dan bodohnya ia tak tahu ciri-cirinya. Oh lihatlah sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menulis nama Baekhyun dipapan nama? Oh ayolah ini bukan bandara, buat apa seperti itu, apa harus menanyai penumpang yang baru turun dari bis satu-satu? Oh itu jelas memalukan, kini Sunghyun pun hanya diam seribu bahasa bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Hah eotthoke? Kenapa aku pakai lupa membawa ponsel segala sih?" Ucapnya kesal, matanya pun menjuru kesana-kemari.

"Oh lihatlah semua namja yang turun dari bis sudah ahjussi-ahjussi dan tidak tampan, masa iya Sungmin eonnie berteman dengan ahjussi? Huft"

"Sunghyun-ssi?" Merasa dirinya terpanggil ia pun menoleh dan menemukan namja tampan, dan oh lihatlah Sunghyun yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat namja didepannya, belum lagi angin yang berhembus membuat rambut namja itu ikut tertiup angin ala seperti di sinetron-sinetron-_-

"Aigooo apa Tuhan menurunkan malaikat untukku? Kenapa wajahnya mulus sekali dan astaga sekarang ia tersenyum padaku, oh Tuhan kalau benar terimakasih banyak telah repot-repot mendatangkan malaikat ini"

Namja yang berada didepan Sunghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoja yang didepannya. Sebenarnya ia geli juga melihatnya, ingin sekali ia tertawa namun ia urungkan hal itu.

"Ehem, aku bukan malaikat, aku manusia, dasar aneh"

"A...ah...mianhamnida" Ucap Sunghyun.

"Tak apa, hem apa benar kau Sunghyun?"

"Ah...ne, waeyo?"

"Jadi ini adiknya Sungmin noona?"

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan eonnieku?"

"Aish berbeda 180 derajat dengan noonanya"

"Ya maksudmu apa eoh?" Sunghyun yang mendengarnya hanya kesal, berani-beraninya orang asing meremehkanu, cih aku dan Sungmin eonnie juga masih cantikanku kok, yah walaupun eonnie lebih manis. Setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Sunghyun.

"Aniya, yasudah ayo" Ucap namja itu menarik lengan Sunghyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau itu siapa sih? Datang-datang memanggilku dan bertingkah seenaknya"

"Aish kau berisik sekali sih. Beda sekali dengan Sungmin noona"

"Mwo? Kenapa daritadi kau membanding-bandingkanku dengan eonnie? Sudahlah aku mau mencari Baekhyun dulu"

"Ck, aku Baekhyun"

"Mwoooo? Aish ngaku-ngaku saja pasti kau bukan dia, kata eonnie dia itu namja tampan dan kau aish lihatlah jelek sekali"

"Cih, jelek kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau tadi bilang aku seperti malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan"

"Ya sepertinya aku berubah fikiran"

"Yayaya terserah kau sajalah, ohya apa benar Sungmin noona bilang kalau aku tampan?"

"Ani, kau jelek"

"Aish yasudah bahkan kau lebih jelek, kajja kerumah noona" Ucap Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Sunghyun dan membawanya ke mobil Baekhyun.

"Ck namja tak berperasaan, pantas saja eonnie menolakmu, kaunya seperti ini sih"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tahu masalah itu?"

"Ya tentu saja lah aku tahu, aku ini kan adiknya"

"Hah sudahlah"

"Ya siapa suruh kau duduk dibelakang? Cepat pindah kedepan, memangnya aku supirmu apa?" Ucap Baekhyun

"Aish ne namja cerewet"

"Ya jaga ucapanmu"

"Hm"

Kini Sunghyun hanya memilih menurut, lelah bertengkar dengan namja seperti Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap fokus ke arah jalanan.

"Hey yeoja aneh jangan diam saja"

"Ya namja cerewet tadi kau menyuruhku untuk diam, sekarang kau menyuruhku jangan diam, kau itu plin plan sekali sih"

"Ya maksudku jangan diam tak bersuara, kau mau nyasar? Tunjukkan jalan rumahmu."

"Hem belok kanan setelah itu lurus saja ikuti jalan sampai aku memberitahumu lagi"

Baekhyun pun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sunghyun.

"Sudah berhenti, itu rumahku"

Setelah pagar yang menjulang tinggi keatas itu dibukakan oleh penjaga rumah Sungmin, Sunghyunpun langsung bergegas masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Eh sudah datang ya? Bagaimana tampan bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"**Sangat buruk**" Jawab Sunghyun sambil menekan kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Eh? Kenapa coba anak itu?" Ucap Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Ting...Tong (?)

Sungmin yang mendegar bunyi bel segera bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja masuk" ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk Baekhyun sebentar lalu mengajaknya masuk.

"Ne noona"

Sungmin dan Baekhyun pun jalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Ingat ya tidak ada hal-hal yang aneh -_-

"Ummaaaaa aku dan temanku main ya kekamar Minnie, tenang saja hanya mau meminta usul dan tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh" Ucap Sungmin berteriak.

"Ne awas saja macam-macam"

"Iya umma"

Kini mereka sudah ada dikamar Sungmin

"Sekarang apa noona?"

"Beri aku ide untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun"

"Mwo? Jadi hanya itu kau mengajakku kemari, aisshh"

"Ya, habis aku bingung sih"

"Itu sih lewat telvon juga bisa noona"

"Hem sudahlah jadi aku harus bilang apa?"

"Bilang wow"

"Wow...fantastic baby, dance wooho, I wanna dance danc—"

"STOP, kenapa jadi nyanyi sih noona?-_-"

"Hehe, habis tadi kau bilang wow, yasudah aku lanjutin saja. Kekeke, yasudah sekarang serius, jadi aku harus bagaimana bilang ke Kyuhyun?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Maaf lah Hyun-ah"

"Tinggal bilang maaf saja apa susahnya sih noona?"

"Ya bagaimana?"

"Ya tinggal bilang `Kyuhyun-ah mianhae sudah mendiamkanmu selama ini, aku tahu kau bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendiamkanmu, itu karena aku terlalu egois, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, sebenarnya aku marah karena kau hanya memberiku harapan palsu, sebernanya aku ini menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah, dan saat aku mendengar bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku aku sangat sedih makannya itu aku marah kepadamu. Sekali lagi mianhae`. Sudah apa susahnya?"

"Kyaaaaa bacoooon! Kau memang bisa diandalkan, kekekeke gomawo"

"Itusih hal mudah, yasudah apalagi yang mau noona tanyakan?"

"Tak ada lagi sih, oh ya tadi bagaimana dengan adikku? Apa kau bertingkah menyebalkan terhadap dia? Tadi aku lihat raut wajahnya kesal sekali sehabis bersamamu"

"Eh...hem, tidak terlalu sih, cuman adikmu saja yang sangat aneh, masa dia bilang aku ini malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan"

"Aish apa benar?"

"Serius noona. Mungkin karena aku ini tampan, kekeke"

"Ck dasar narsis"

"Biarkan, orang katanya tadi noona juga bilang kalau aku tampan, hyaaa apa benar itu noona?"

"Hahaha, ne kau tampan, makannya cepat cari pacar biar tampanmu itu tak luntur"

"Eh apa hubungannya punya pacar sama ketampananku?"

"Entahlah"

"Hemp...hahahahaha"

Lihatlah sekarang Sungmin dan Baekhyun malah tertawa-tawa.

"Hahahaha, hah...hah... baekhyun-ah sebenarnya apa yang kita tertawakan?"

"Hem entahlah aku juga tidak tahu"

"Oh"

"Ne"

5 detik

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Hahahahahaha"

-oOo-

Hari sudah pagi, Sungmin sudah siap berangkat sekolah.

"Kau benar tak mau bersama Oppa?"

"Aissh Oppa sudah aku bilang berapa kali, iya opaa, aku sudah janji berangkat dengan temanku. Lagipula oppa juga bisa menjemput Leeteuk eonnie."

"Hem yasudah oppa duluan ne?"

"Ne oppa"

"Eonnie kau tidak berangkat bersama oppa?" Tanya Sunghyun yang juga sudah siap berangkat sekolah.

"Tidak aku berangkat bersama Baekhyun"

"Mwo? Sama namja itu? Hiii, yasudah aku pergi duluan ne eonnie"

"Wae? Bukankah dia malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan?"

"Mwoo? Apa bocah itu cerita sama eonnie?"

"Iya, hem sepertinya uri sunghyun naksir eoh sama Baekhyun?"

"Ya! Tidak akan, kau tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya eonnie, namja itu hanya mengarang saja"

"Mengarang bagaimana?"

"Ya gitu deh pokoknya dia sangat menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan bagaimana? Orang dia baik kok sama eonnie"

"Menyebalkan tahu, masa aku—"

"Ehem...ehem, siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan?"

Sunghyun pun hanya menatap Baekhyun kesal, oh ternyata dia sudah datang.

"Aku berangkat dulu eonnie" Ucap Sunghyun, Sungmin pun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Noona, kajja berangkat nanti kita telat"

"Eh, ne"

-oOo-

"Semoga berhasil ya noona, aku duluan"

"Ne"

Sungmin dan Baekhyunpun berjalan terpisah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Sejak tadi ia tak henti-hentinya mengoceh menghafalkan kata-kata yang diusulkan oleh Baekhyun. Kini ia sudah sampai dikelasnya, Sungmin pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mulai memasuki kelasnya, sudah ia kira Kyuhyun pasti sedang tidur.

"Ck, apa sih yang ia perbuat semalam? Sampai tertidur mulu dikelas" Ucap Sungmin menggumam pelan dan menaruh tasnya ditempat duduknya.

"Minnieeeeeee" Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik teriakan suara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tahu tidak—"

"Tidak"

"Ya aku belum selesai Minnie"

"Hehehe mian, tahu apa Hyukkieah?"

"Eonnieku akan ke Korea, ah senangnya"

"Jinjja? Aigoooo kapan Hyuj-ah?"

"Lusa, apa kau mau ikut menjemput eonnie di Bandara?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah"

"Ne, Wookie mana Hyuk?"

"Ah mungkin sedang berpacaran"

"MWO? Berpacaran dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" Ucap Sungmin murka.

"Aish itu salahmu sendiri yang selalu bermain dengan hoobae kesayangan mu itu" Ucap Hyukjae menyindir

"Siapa hoobae kesayanganku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, aish bahkan kau lebih ceria bersama hoobae itu, apa kami sudah tidak dianggap lagi olehmu Min?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ya, tentu saja tidak, aku masih menganggap kalian sahabat kok, percayalah aku masih menyayangi kalian, aku bermain dengan Baekhyun juga waktu kita pulang sekolah saja kok, kita satu arah"

"Ooooh"

"Yasudah cepat Wookie berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yes—"

"Kalian membicarakanku eoh?"

"Hwaaaa" Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang melihat Yesung muncul tiba-tibapun terkejut.

"Kau, aish membuatku kaget saja, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar" Ucap Hyukjae

"Ya memangnya namjachinguku jelangkung apa?"

"Hwaaaa" Lagi-lagi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terkejut dengan kedatangan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba juga.

"Wo- Wokkie, kau kenapa jadi seperti namja berkepala besar ini?" Tanya Sungmin, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangakan mulutnya takjub

"Woaaah Wookie bisa datang tiba-tiba, kau diajarkan apa oleh Yesung? Ckck Sung-ah kau pesulap ya?" Dengan tampang polosnya Hyukjae berkata.

"Hahahahaha" Yesung yang mendengarpun hanya tertawa, namun kemudian diam tak berekspresi membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hey ada apa sih tertawa tak mengajak-ngajak" Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang melihat Donghae bersama Kyuhyun pun hanya diam, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hae, kau juga kenapa jadi seperti Yesung sih? Aneh sekali, kenapa semua orang jadi seperti Yesung ya?" Ucap Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah Seonsaengnim sudah datang tuh" Ucap Wookie membuat semuanya duduk dikursi masing-masing.

Jam pelajaran pun sudah dimulai, semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan hikmat(?) lain dengan Sungmin, ia malah gelisah tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara berbicaranya?" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Sungminpun berfikir lama sampai akhirnya ia menemukan ide, dengan cepat ia merobek kertas dan menulisnya.

Setelah menulisnya sekarang tinggal memberinya, namun Sungmin malah gengsi untuk memberikan kertas itu.

"Bagaimana ya? Apa aku kasih saja? Huft baiklah ini kan demi kebaikanku juga" Ucap Sungmin bermonolog, Donghae yang bisa dibilang chairmate Sungminpun hanya memandang Sungmin aneh.

"Min, gwaechana? Daritadi tak bisa diam seperti itu seperti cacing kepanasan saja, nanti kalau ketahuan seonsaengnim kau bisa dihukum loh" Ucap Donghae berbisik.

"Aniya Hae, nan gwaechana" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai sibuk dengan fikirannya, Donghae yang melihat Sungmin sedang menggenggam sebuah kertas pun penasaran.

"Min itu kertas apa?"

"Eh, ini kertas...ehem kertas buat temanmu itu"

"Nugu?"

"Si bocah setan itu"

Donghae yang mendengarpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah berbaikan?"

"Belum hae"

"Ck, terus kertas itu buat apa?"

"Aku ingin memberinya ini juga Hae"

"Oh yasudah berikan"

Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakan Sungmin dan Donghaepun hanya memandang aneh dan curiga, ia melihat Donghae berbisik-bisik ke Sungminpun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang ia melihat Sungmin mendekati wajah Donghae langsung saja ia menatap horror.

"Aku malu Hae" Ucap Sungmin berbisik ditelinga Donghae, Sungmin yang sudah membisiki Donghaepun merasakan aura yang berbeda, dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah depan, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, seonsaengnim masih mengajar dengan tenang, lalu apa? Oh sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang membawa aura kelam itu.

"Sudah berikan saja" Kini Donghae yang bergantian berbisik ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tambah menatap horror Sungmin dan Donghae. Ia melihat Sungmin mengangguk dan mengahdap ke belakang, langsung saja Kyuhyun berpura-pura menyimak pelajaran. Sungmin pun dengan ragu menaruh kertas itu diatas buku Kyuhyun.

"Ehem ini buatmu" Ucap Sungmin lalu membalikan badannya cepat dan mengela nafas lega. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memberikan kertas itu langsung saja membacanya.

_**`Kyuhyun-ah nanti istirahat kita ke taman, ne? Aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu`**_

Kyuhyun yang membaca kertas dari Sungmin hanya tersenyum misteri.

-oOo-

Kini bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju taman, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Wookie, Yesung, dan Eunhyukpun hanya memandang heran, Donghae yang sudah tahu pun hanya tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah melihat gelagat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin waktu jam pelajaran, namun ia tak mengurusinya.

"Apa dia sudah berbaikan?" Ucap Wookie.

"Sepertinya, tadi aku lihat Sungmin memberikan sesuatu ke Kyuhyun" Ucap Yesung.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu" Ucap Yesung.

"Yasudah kita intip mereka saja yuk" Ucap Hyukjae

"Jangan" Ucap Donghae.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Hae?" Ucap Wookie menatap Donghae curiga.

"Eh...em, ne." Ucap Donghae

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Itu, tadi Sungmin memberikan kertas ke Kyuhyun, ia ingin berbicara sesuatu ke Kyuhyun ditaman" Ucap Donghae.

"Oh, baguslah mereka akan segera berbaikan" Ucap Wookie.

"Kau benar chagi" Ucap Yesung merangkul Ryeowook, membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap iri. Yesung yang melihatnya pun makin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Wae? Makannya kalian cepat berpacaran biar tidak iri" Ucap Yesung yang membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae merona hebat.

"Hahaha benar chagi" Ucap Ryeowook menimpali ucapan Yesung.

"Ya! Sudah-sudah ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar" ucap Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan

-oOo-

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di taman, taman sangat sepi di jam istirahat pertama, ya memang karena banyak yang memilih ke kantin daripada ke taman, sekarang hanya ada beberapa orang saja, itupun pada sibuk membaca buku, yah memang suasana taman tenang dan sejuk.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya, Sungmin yang masih gugup pun hanya diam, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam karena ia mau berlama-lama dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah menghafalkan rangkaian tiap rangkaian kata itu sudah buyar ia lupa harus mengucapkan apa. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tertunduk sedih itu hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Mianhae" Ucap Sungmin lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhae" Ucap Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya memilih diam ia ingin mendengar suara Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Mi...mianhae telah mendiamkanmu selama ini, a...aku tahu kau bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba mendiamkanmu, aku tahu ini adalah salahku, aku—"

"Ssssssh, sudah-sudah, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kyuhyun yang tak tega Sungmin meminta maaf seperti itupun segera mendekapnya. Memang benar ia tidak tahu kenapa ia didiamkan oleh Sungmin, ia berfikir ini adalah kesalahannya makannya ia meminta maaf kepada Sungmin, namun sekarang Sungmin yang meminta maaf.

"Hiks, jeongmal mianhae Kyu, a...aku menyukaimu"

DEG

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia senang belum lagi debuman jantungnya yang membucah ketika mendengar Sungmin menyukainya itu.

"Tidak Sungmin-ah kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Hm? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, kau ini yeoja tapi malah menyatakan perasaanmu ke namja."

"Habis aku sudah tak tahan"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan dekapannya menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu Min, tolong cabut ucapanmu itu, anggap saja kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu itu padaku" Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kecewa, ya memang ini sudah resikonya ia harus terima kalau ditolak.

"Kau kan yeoja mana pantas menyatakan perasaan kepada namja"

"Tak apa yang penting aku sudah lega mengucapkannya"

"Tidak kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu itu padaku tapi aku yang akan mengucapkannya"

"Ma..maksudmu Kyu?"

"Minnie-ah, aku menyukaimu, kau membuatku tertarik dengan sifat galakmu itu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti orang gila yang tak tahu malu, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ini cool, keren, tampan, dan dingin di sekolahku dulu, namun saat aku bersamamu aku menjadi tak tahu malu, selalu memanggilmu chagi, yeobo, atau apapun itu, benar-benar meruntuhkan imageku sebagai 'Prince Ice' yang dibuat sekolahku itu"

"Cih kau masih saja narsis"

"Bukannya narsis namun kenyataan Minnie-ah"

"Hm"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa Tuan Cho?"

"Status kita apa?"

"Hm apa ya?"

"Ya Minnie"

"Apa?"

"Aish yeojachingu apa kau ini? Sangat cuek sama pacarnya sendiri"

"Ya Tuan Cho, memang aku sudah menerimamu?"

"Sudah, kan kau juga menyukaiku"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Ya kau lah chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai, Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya aneh

"Apa?" Ucap Sungmin galak

"Tak apa"

"Dasar bocah set—"

CHU~

"Kena kau Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan tampang babonya yang sedang meraba bibir plumnya itu.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNN!"

-oOo-

~END~

Yaaaa siapa bilang End? Belom kok belom masih TBC, hahaha kan belum seru, belum ada konfliknya, hem hahaha, gak usah kaget gitu u.u  
Sebenernya sih pengen namatin cerita ini dan hiatus karena minggu depaan udah sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dan juga persiapan Try Out sama UN, tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku post kok, jadi jangan heran kalo fic ini bakal laaamaa banget nextnya,mungkin aku aktif lagi bulan Juni/Juli-an.

**Big Thanks To : gaemepil, AmuHinaChan, audrey musaena, Tania3424, han, Nhia Petals, Riestha-tita, Guest.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Rival Is My Love

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

- Lee Sungmin

- Lee Hyukjae

- Kim Ryeowook

- Other Cast

Genre : Humor Maybe, Friendship, Romance, Gaje-_-

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELF..

Rated : T

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, bahasa ala kadarnya(?), OOC, dll

**CHAPTER 8**

-oOo-

"EONNIEEEEEEEEE!"

Prang...plentang...deger...jeduar...debug...tut(?) *maafyangterakhirsalahsuara*

"AISH ADA APA SIHHH? TAK USAH BERTERIAK BISA KAN? SAKIT TAHU" Ucap Sungmin sebal seraya mengelus-eluskan bokongnya yang habis terjatuh dari ranjang akibat teriakan dahsyat Sunghyun.

"Habis kau kubangun-bangunkan tak bangun juga, yasudah cepat eonnie mandi nanti kau terlambat sekolah. Ohya dibawah sudah ada namjachingumu tuh"

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan adiknya langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mworago? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Memangnya aku punya namjachingu?"

"Yak! Dia sendiri yang ngaku-ngaku"

"Nuguya?"

"Namja yang waktu itu mengantarkan eonnie"

"Kyu—kyuhyun maksudmu?"

"Hm pokoknya yang wajahnya rada tua itu deh, yasudah sono cepat mandi bau tahu!"

"Cih dasar adik durhaka, dengar ya aku mandi tak mandi tetap saja wangi, sudah sana pergi dari kamarku, hush hush" Ucap Sungmin mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Cih, masih mending aku bangunin"

"Caramu ekstrem sekali membangunkanku pakai teriak segala. Kenapa tidak oppa saja yang membangunkanku?"

"Dia sudah berangkat sekolah, habisnya aku bingung kau kan punya alarm kenapa tidak memakai itu saja? Apa pula harus dibangunin, dasar manja"

"YA ADIK DURHAKA! SUDAH PERGI KAU BABO, AKU MAU MANDI"

"Neee...neee ahjumma berisik"

"YA AWAS KAU"

-oOo-

Sungmin pun menuruni tangga rumahnya, dimeja makan ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Umma dan adiknya. Ia jadi malu untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Pagi" Ucap Sungmin

"Minnie-ah kenapa kau tak bilang sudah punya namjachingu?" Tanya Umma Sungmin.

"Aish tak penting Umma"

"Itu penting Minnie-ah" Sela Kyuhyun

"Ck, kalau aku sudah punya calon suami baru aku beritahu kalian semua."

"Uhuk...uhuk" Kyuhyun yang mendegar ucapan Sungmin pun tersedak, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ini, hati-hati kalau makan" Ucap Sungmin memberi minum ke Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk, gomawo chagi, lagi pula aku akan segera melamarmu kalau sudah lulus sekolah"

Pletak

"Aw appo Min"

"Makannya kalau ngomong jangan asal bicara, aku masih mau kuliah"

"Yasudah kalau begitu habis kuliah saja"

"Ya aku mau kerja dulu"

"Yasudah habis kerja"

"Ck aku tak mau menikah denganmu"

"Harus mau"

"Ck, yasudah aku pergi dulu. Kyuhyun cepat nanti kita terlambat" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati"

"Annyeong umma mertua, annyeong adik ipar" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai membuat kedua yeoja yang masih sarapan itu melongo dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa evil dan lari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah diluar rumah.

"Aish pelan-pelan kalau jalan" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hm yasudah cepat kau mau kita terlambat dan dihukum eoh?"

"Mau saja kalau dihukum bareng kau"

"Aku sih tidak mau"

"Ck dasar, yasudah pakai ini" Ucap Kyuhyun memberikan helm ke Sungmin.

"Hmm" Ucap Sungmin berdehem.

"Pegangan yang kuat chagi, nanti kau jatuh" Ucap Kyuhyun perhatian. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum.

"Iya chagiya" Ucap Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang memang belum memakai helmnya itu dan membuat detakan jantung Kyuhyun menjadi tak normal. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ti—tidak bilang apa-apa, yasudah cepat jalan" Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Tak usah gugup begitu chagi, yasudah peluk aku seerat mungkin ne? Biar romatis sedikit dan jaga aman biar kau tidak jatuh, kkkkk" Ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir kesal.

"Yasudah cepat waktu tinggal— aaaaaa 5 menit lagiiii" Ucap Sungmin teriak kaget setelah melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar indah itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun juga ikutan kaget.

"Aisssh terpaksa ngebut ini, yang erat pegangannya" Ucap Kyuhyun teriak, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan segera mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

"Hosh...hosh.. untung saja tepat waktu" Ucap Kyuhyun langsung tepar di tempat duduknya.

"Hosh...hosh..kakiku sakit...hosh..hosh" Ucap Sungmin memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Yan terpenting kita sudah sampai ke kelas chagi, hosh...hosh..." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau menarikku ditangga tadi...hosh...hosh, membuat aku jadi mengikuti langkah kakimu yang besar itu babo...hosh"

"Mianhae...hosh...hosh"

Sedangkan Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae hanya menatap aneh keduanya yang sedang terengah-engah. Wajar saja setelah memakirkan motor, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung lari-larian menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai tiga.

"Kalian kenapa eoh?" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Tahu kalian kenapa sih terengah-engah begitu?" Ucap Hyukjae

"Kau tak tahu...hosh..hosh..kami terlambat tahu!" Ucap Sungmin. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae berpandangan aneh.

"Terlambat? Padahalkan masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi Minnie sebelum bel, terlambat bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook heran. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya.

"MWOOO? Aishhh awas kau Lee Sunghyun beraninya mengerjaiku. Haaaah...Aigooo aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga haaaah" Ucap Sungmin memegangi kepalanya.

"Lagipula kalian tumben sekali berangkat bersama" Ucap Yesung

"Haha taunih mentang-mentang sudah berbaikan" Ucap Donghae

Setelah menetralkan nafasnya, Kyuhyun pun memulai pembukaannya.

"Ya Hae, kita ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ya wajarlah berangkat bersama" Ucap Kyuhyun tak sadar, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk menjaga perihal hubungannya ini. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Minnie" Ucap Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berbarengan menatap tajam Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Wae? Bukankah ia sudah sering berucap seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin

Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae masih menatap manik mata Sungmin mencari kebenaran didalamnya. Seketika Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Mata tak bisa berbohong Minnie" Ucap Ryeowook

"Hhhhh ne nanti aku ceritakan" Ucap Sungmin malas.

"Mianhae chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Tak apa" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hae, aku duduk sama Sungmin ya? Kau duduk saja sama Yesung" Ucap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud Donghae pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Eoh ternyata Donghae mau berdekatan dengan Hyukjae.

"Hmmm, Yesung hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, membuat Yesung ingin muntah mendegernya *peace-_-*

"Wae?"

"Kau duduk dengan Donghae ya? Lagipula kau bisa berdekatan dengan Wookie-mu itu"

"Hm baiklah" Ucap Yesung langsung bersiap-siap mengemasi buku-bukunya ketempat Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing itu tiba-tiba kaget melihat barang-barang Yesung yang sudah ada dimeja Sungmin. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Permisi Nona Sungmin, saya ingin duduk ditempat anda" Ucap Yesung

"Mwoya? Shireoooo" Tolak Sungmin final.

"Ini atas perintah namjachingumu" Ucap Yesung dingin dan menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi, membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

"Ah...ne... si—silahkan" Ucap Sungmin langsung berdiri dan pindah ketempat Yesung dan langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi. Pelajaran Seni Musik, pelajaran yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan belajar mengambil nada tinggi, yang dimulai dari do sampai do lagi, mengerti?" Ucap Sung Seonsaengnim

"Baiklah akan saya contohkan, untuk mengambil nada tinggi ini kita perlu mengambil nafas diafragma agar dapat sampai ke nada tinggi *sumpah author ngarang-_-*"

"Baiklah agar kalian faham saya akan contohkan"

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengambil nada tinggi itu, dan jangan lupa beri jeda sejenak namun jangan terlalu lama, jeda itu cukup untuk mengambil nafas diafragma untuk sampai ke nada, mengerti? Do...do... do re mi fa sol la si... doooooo, do re mi fa sol la si...doooo" Jelas Hyo Seonsaengnim. Semua anak murid sangat bersemangat mendengarnya, kecuali Sungmin ia hanya menatap malas, ia memang tidak bisa bernyanyi.

"Baiklah coba bersama-sama, hana...dul...set"

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si...Doooo"

"Wow, daebak...kelas ini memang bisa tanggap dengan cepat, jadi tak perlu saya ulang, sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengerti dan tugas kalian cukup menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang bernada tinggi, 15 menit harus sudah siap dan saya tidak mau tahu *kaya guru author aja-_-* . Sungmin yang mendegarnya pun hanya mengangakan mulutnya.

"Aigooo bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak bisa bernyanyi, apalagi bernada tinggi seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin panik.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat tugas seperti itu sudah siap dengan lagunya, dia kan memang suka bernyanyi.

"Ah serunya pelajaran musik, Minnie kau nyanyi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang tak tahu kalau Sungmin tidak bisa bernyanyi, makannya dengan tanpa dosanya ia bertanya ke Sungmin.

"A—aku akan menyanyikan Heaven, kau sendiri?" Ucap Sungmin, ia tercengang dengan ucapannya, kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan itu, gila saja ia akan menyanyikan lagu itu, ia memang suka lagu itu tapi ia tak yakin bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik. Benar-benar mulutnya sudah tak beres.

"Woaaaa yang dinyanyikan Ailee itu ya? Hmm pilihanmu bagus juga, kalau aku akan menyanyikan Study of Memory"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangakan mulutnya.

"K—kau yakin menyanyikan itu?" Ucap Sungmin tak percaya

"Ne, wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya" Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah 15 menit sudah habis, saya akan menunjuk beberapa orang dari kalian, silahkan maju Kim Jongwoon"

Yesung yang mendengar namanya dipanggilpun maju dengan diiringi tepuk tangan teman-temannya.

"Ehem saya akan bernyanyi It Has To Be You dari personel paling tampan di Super Junior, namun karena saya lupa siapa namanya jadi mohon ketenangannya(?)" Ucap Yesung berbasa-basi.

"Kyaaaa oppaaa suaranya pasti sangat bagus, bernyanyilah untukku Oppaa" Ucap YoonA membuat satu kelas menyorakinya.

"Huuuuuuu" Sorakan dari anak-anakpun membuat YoonA kesal, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap geram YoonA.

"Sudah tenang-tenang" Ucap Seosaengnim membuat satu kelas pada serentak diam.

"Ehem...ehem...huek...hork..."

"Woy Sung, lo siap-siap buat nyanyi apa buang reak?" Ucap Author

*PLAK maaf salah skenario-_-*

"Ehem... ehem"

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

_Neol bogo sipdago_  
_Tto ango sipdago_  
_Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Na du beon dasineun_  
_Bonael su eopdago_  
_Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

_Niga animyeon andwae_  
_Neo eobsin nan andwae_  
_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_  
_Na apado joha_  
_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Nae meongdeun gaseumi_  
_Neol chajaorago_  
_Sorichyeo bureunda_  
_Neon eodinneungeoni_  
_Naui moksori deulliji annni_  
_Naegeneun_

_Na dasi sarado_  
_Myeot beoneul taeeonado_  
_Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na_  
_Naega jikyeojul saram_  
_Naega saranghal saram nan_  
_Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka_

_Neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Prok Prok Prok Prok

Setelah bernyanyi Yesung pun mendapat tepukan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Sungmin yang melihatnya pun hanya berdecak kagum.

"Woah Yesung suaranya bagus sekali, baru tahu aku" Ucap Sungmin masih bertepuk tangan.

"Aku lebih bagus nanti" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaaa oppa suaramu sangat bagus, aaaaah saranghaeee aku fansmu oppa" Ucap Yoona histeris.

"Ya yeoja ceking apa maksudmu menjadi fans Yesung? Cih dasar yeoja kurus, ah Yesung-ah jangan dengarkan ucapan yeoja aneh ini ne, dia memang begitu" Ucap Sundoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan rival YoonAh. Yoona yang mendengarnyapun hanya menggeram kesal dan tak peduli dengan ucapan Sundoong.

"Apa sih kau? Selalu saja menggangguku, suka-suka aku dong mau berkoentar apa. Kenapa kau yang repot? Ah atau kau cemburu eoh? Kau suka ya padaku?"

"A...a...anhi, amit-amit suka yeoja sepertimu, seperti tidak ada yang lain saja"

Siswa-siswa yang lain pun tidak memperdulikan perdebatam rival itu, dan tetap memuji Yesung.

"Daebak Yesung-ssi, daebak, suaramu sangat bagus, aku akan memberi nilai plus untukmu, bagus"

"Gamsahamnida" Ucap Yesung membukukan badannya dan tersenyum. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Sekarang...Cho Kyuhyun silahkan maju"

Kyuhyun pun melangkah dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Annyeong, saya akan menyanyikan Study of Memory"

_ijen beotil su eobdago_

_hwenghan uteumeulo_

_nae eokkaee gidaeeo_

_nuneul gamatjiman_

_ijen malhal su itneungeol_

_neoui seulpeun nunbiti_

_naui maeumeul_

_apeuge haneungeol_

_naege malhaebwa_

_neoui maeumsokeulo_

_deuleoga bol suman_

_itdamyeon_

_cheoleobdeon naui moseubi_

_eolmankeum uimiga_

_doel su itneunji_

_maneun nali jinago_

_naui maeum jichyeogalttae_

_nae maeumsokeulo_

_sseuleojyeoganeun neoui gieoki_

_dasi chadawa_

_saenggaki nagetji_

_neomu keobeolin milaeui_

_geu kkumdeul sokeulo_

_idhyeojyeo ganeun_

_naui gieoki_

_dasi saenggaknalkka_

_neoui maeumsokeulo_

_deuleoga bol suman_

_itdamyeon_

_cheoleobdeon naui moseubi_

_eolmankeum uimiga_

_doel su itneunji_

_maneun nali jinago_

_naui maeum jichyeogalttae_

_nae maeumsokeulo_

_sseuleojyeoganeun neoui gieoki_

_dasi chadawa_

_saenggaki nagetji_

_neomu keobeolin milaeui_

_geu kkumdeul sokeulo_

_idhyeojyeo ganeun naui gieoki_

_dasi saenggaknalkka_

Prok Prok Prok

Seluruh siswa pun bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Daebak Kyuhyun-ssi, daebak, suaramu sangat bagus, saya suka, saya akan memberimu nilai plus nanti, daebak" Ucap Seonsaengnim bertepuk tangan.

"Gamsahamnida" Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi menuju bangkunya.

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun

"Min"

"Min"

"Sungmiin"

"Ah...ne?" Ucap Sungmin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa? Terpesona ya dengan suaraku?"

"Ah...ne" Ucap Sungmin masih dalam keadaan _"terpesona"_

"Siapa dulu yang nyanyi Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya itu pun segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eh...anhi suaramu biasa-biasa saja"

"Cha, tidak usah mengelak"

"Ah...ne memang suaramu bagus"

"Kkkkkkk"

"Baiklah sementara waktu sudah habis, kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Annyeong" Ucap seonsaengnim.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun mulai tersenyum senang.

"Yesss"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin aneh pun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ya chagi kau kenapa?"

"Eh, anhi, hanya senang saja"

"Oh" Ucap Kyuhyun ber'o' ria.

"Yesung-ah" Panggil Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Hm, itu... "

"Waeyo?"

"Itu.."

"Ck, itu apa Minnie-ah?"

"Ah..sini aku bisiki"

"Menyusahkan saja"

Yesung pun segera mendekatkan telinganya ke Sungmin, dan mendengarnya dengan seksama. Tak menyadari 2 orang sedang menatapnya horror.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yesung setelah membisiki sesuatu kalimat ditelinga Yesung.

"Aish, sini aku bisiki lagi" Ucap Sungmin, Yesung pun hanya mengangguk.

"Hahaha...Minnie, kau serius eoh? Benar-benar tidak kusangka kau tid—"

"Hemp...hemp..."

"Kumohon diam, jebal" Ucap Sungmin membungkam mulut Yesung.

"Hemp...huamp...hemp..."

"Ya kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Hemp...lep..huamp..pas.." Ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Sungmin yang ada dimulutnya.

"Eh, hehehe, mianhae"

"Uhuk...uhuk, tanganmu bau Min"

"Ya! Enak saja"

"Ehem...ehem..."

Yesung dan Sungmin yang tengah asik berdua itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sungie, kau sedang apa sih dengan Minnie? Membuatku penasaran saja" Ucap Ryeowook

"Chagiya kau cari mati eoh? Bermesraan seenaknya dengan Yesung. Kau mau aku ciumi eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun

PLETAK

"Ya, appo chagi" Ringis Kyuhyun.

"Hah sudahlah, Sungmin kau yakin?"

"Ah aku yakin Sung-ah"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kalau aku meminta yang lain nanti aku _malu_, lebih baik denganmu saja" Ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Sungmin pun langsung berfikiran hal-hal yang aneh terhadap Sungmin.

"Ya Minnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Yesung hah?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada"

"Jujur"

"Iya benar"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, Sungmin-ah kau kan bisa sama Kyuhyun, dia kan juga _hebat _dalam hal itu" Ucap Yesung, membuat fikiran Kyuhyun bertambah lalang buana entah kemana karena kodrat ke_yadong_annya itu.

"Ma—maksud mu apa Sung? Kau kan belum pernah melihatku lagipula aku ini masih ter_segel _kau jangan mengada-ngada" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah jangan babo, ini bukan hal yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Yesung sudah bisa menebak muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah berfikiran yadong pun langsung salah tingkah.

"Sung-ah ada apa sih?" Tanya Ryeowook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang namjachingunya bicarakan.

"Tak ada chagi" Ucap Yesung

"Sungmin-ah sepertinya aku kurang ada waktu untukmu, mungkin Kyuhyun lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk mengajarimu" Ucap Yesung lagi

"Huft, begitukah?" Ucap Sungmin kecewa

"Ya...ya...ya, sebenarnya ada apasih? Kenapa harus aku? Tapi benar kata Yesung, aku pasti banyak waktu untukmu chagi, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan"

"Itu Sungmin ingin belajar bernyanyi denganku soalnya dia—"

"Yaaaa jangan diteruskan" Teriak Sungmin menghentikan ucapan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang memang otaknya genius itupun langsung menangkap apa yang dimaksud Yesung.

"Ooooh, kalau mengajarimu bernyanyi sih aku mau kapan saja, kau tak perlu malu"

"Huft, habis kalian semua kan pandai bernyanyi, sedangkan aku tidak" Ucap Sungmin pundung(?)

"Tak apa, aku akan mengajarimu kok chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Jin jja?"

"Ne, tapi tak gratis"

"Mwo? Kau tak ikhlas eoh? Baiklah aku bisa belajar bersama..." Ucap Sungmin terputus.

"Sama siapa eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Sa—sama oppa ku" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum kemenangan

"Oppamu tak mungkin ada banyak waktu" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum evil

"A—ah mungkin saja, ia kan sayang kepadaku" Ucap Sungmin, benar apa yang dikatakn Kyuhyun, Kangin jarang ada waktu sekarang karena ia harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan tahun ini.

"Ya itusih terserahmu saja, padahal bayarannya gampang loh" Ucap Kyuhyun masih menggoda Sungmin. Lama Sungmin berfikir akhirnya datang juga lampu diatas kepalanya.

"Ah! Tidak bersamamu juga tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum kemenangan (lagi)

"Yakin?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne, kan ada Baekhyun yang mau sukarela mengajariku bernyanyi" Ucap Sungmin.

"Mwo? Tidak suara dia sangat jelek, dia tidak bisa bernyanyi"

"Kata siapa? Dia pernah bilang kok padaku kalau dia pernah ikut lomba bernyanyi dan menang juara kedua" Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Andwaeee, kau hanya boleh belajar bersama ku" Ucap Kyuhyun final

"Kau kan pelit"

"Baiklah tak ada bayarannya" Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah

_Huh padahalkan bayarannya hanya kisseu setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah saja. Gagal deh._

Batin Kyuhyun sedih *ckck dasar yadong-_-*

"Hehe gomawo Kyuuuh" Ucap Sungmin manis membuat Kyuhyun berseri-seri.

"Ah aku suka panggilanmu itu, coba ulangi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Kyunnie-ya" Ucap Sungmin

"Bagus bagus"

"Gomawo chagiya"

"Aigoooo aku lebih suka itu"

"Gomawo yeobooo"

"Aish fantastic"

"Yasudah nanti habis pulang sekolah sekitar jam 3 sore ajari aku ne" Ucap Sungmin

"Siap" Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai.

*oOo*

TBC

Hai hai aku kembali nih, kekeke, semoga masih ada yang inget sama ff abal ini, nih aku mumpung lagi ngerjain soal sekolah sekalian aja post ff, mianhae ne kalau pendek...gomawo udah review yang chap kemarin. Kalau ada waktu lagi aku sempet-sempetin deh publishnya. Paipai^^


End file.
